Reckless Summer of Dreams
by curiosity-driven
Summary: Isabel has had the biggest crush on Percy since he fell over Half-Blood Hill. But this summer everything changes when Isabel gets strange dreams about Percy's life. All of a sudden she's powerful and is the one to challenge Percy in a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Middle is a little boring because it explains a bunch of stuff, the good stuff is at the end! Sorry this is so long, I'll try to shorten the other chapters a bit!**

**

* * *

  
**

"A Reckless Summer of Dreams"

Beginnings

When I was little I always wondered why weird things only happened to me and never to the other kids at school. My dad would always say because I was special, but I never believed it. I looked exactly like the all the others so why would _I _be special?

I would also ask my dad why mom was never around. My mom had left me with my dad when I was first born. He has never seen her sense. He had one answer, and always the same. She was a very busy and important woman.

When I was in the second grade I got mad at her, even though I didn't know her. She had left my daddy. My poor dad, that sometimes cry's because he misses her so much. Even as a little girl I never liked seeing him alone.

My dad was a farmer. He owned a bunch of land on the outskirts of Duluth, Minnesota. I lived on a ranch all my life and loved it. Every morning I would get up at the crack of dawn to help feed the horses and make breakfast. My favorite smell was right after it rained. The dirt would be all muddy, and everything glowed.

As I grew up, my dad turned into one of those super beware-boys-I-am-buff-and-I-do-have-a-shot-gun-if-you-hurt-her-kind-of-dads. "Always be prepared" He's tell me.

In the first grade we had a terrarium in our class for each student. We grew onions. Sense I knew the most about planting, my teacher let me help the rest of the kids plant the little seeds.

When I was done being "Helper of the Day" I looked at my project trying to make it grow. The weird thing was, that it did_. _I hurried to get the Ms. Upsorn and show her the green stem starting to rise.

But when we got to the plant she looked at it and frowned. The friendly teacher knelt down to me and gently said, "Isabel, nothings there sweety. Look." I looked back, but it was there, all green and new.

Randy Moss (probably the exact opposite of the famous football player) looked at me in awe. Like he saw it. But he always looked at me weird in the first place.

I went home crying to my dad telling him that no one believed me. But he did. He said. "Honey, I believe you. Because the only thing that matters is that you saw it grow. Don't believe the teacher, yourspecial remember?"

Then in the fifth grade, we took a field trip to a nature reservation to see hibernation patterns of the wild. To see which animals stayed for the winter, and which ones hibernated so they could escape the cold.

We had a scavenger hunt activity that involved us going out with a partner to explore the area. I was unfortunately pared with Randy, who the entire time kept staring at me with wide eyes. He even ran into a tree, but I didn't really blame him, he had walking problems.

So picture two ten year old's running around the woods, in the dead of a Minnesota winter, and one that can barley even walk in a strait line. Not your exact picture of fun.

We were running to beat another group to a stand that had the last clue to the grand prize when Randy tripped over a tree root. How that root got through two feet of snow, I have no idea. Randy got up, and started to talk to the tree. No not the yell at random objects talk, but literally having a conversation with it!

"Randy what the heck are you doing? And how is that tree talking?" I asked, completely confused. I mean the tree was moving and well like I said, talking.

Just as I said that, the tree shimmied and person appeared. A person! She had a light green skin tone, and long black hair. "O hush honey your fine." She told me.

"Your a tree! At least well...you _were_ a tree." I told her. Looking at Randy, I said, "Randy lets go! We are so close! Say good bye to your friend."

"Sorry. Bye Snapple." Snapple? He stalked off, I sorta felt bad for him, yelling at him like that.

In the end we came in second, still getting a bulb to plant in a garden come Spring. Yup, the "Grand Prize" was a stupid bulb. A fifth grader could really care less about it, but I felt some what accomplished, and besides, I loved flowers.

On the bus ride back to the school me and Randy sat together. I was in the window seat, leaning my head on the window so I could look out. Randy held the bulb, looking at it happily. "You wanna hold it?" He asked me, holding it up to my face.

"A sure." I told him.

I cupped the bulb in my hand wishing it was Spring so I could see it bloom. Just as I was thinking about how good the tulip would look outside on my window sill, I started to grow. Bigger and bigger, until it bloomed open into a beautiful red tulip. Both Randy and I were completely struck, I looked at him with a huge smile and wide eyes. "Sweet! Did you see that?" He nodded.

"Um, no not to sweet Isabel. This is bad, bad, bad." He said.

"What are you talking about? This is about the coolest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Well it's about to get pretty ugly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isabel, today I have to come home with you. Your dad will understand." I thought he was joking, but his still babyish face was compeletly serious.

I slumped back into my seat. "Just wanted to feel special." I whispered to myself.

That night when I got home my dad was watching T.V. Sense there was nothing to do in the winter but feed the horses and fix the Chevy, this is pretty much all he did. When I walked with Randy, he stood up and crossed his arms. That stern dad look came on. What he'd do to protect his little girl.

"Who's this?" He asked me.

"This is Randy Moss...no Dad not like the football player." Some how I just knew he's ask that question. Dad told Randy to take a seat with him around the little round dinner table so they could "talk", more like an intense grilling sensation.

"Dad he's not a boyfriend." I told him rolling my eyes. "He says he's helping me, and that I need to go to New York with him, that it'd urgent. He said that you'd know what he's talking about. And that I need to get all my stuff ASAP."

My dads face dropped looking at Randy sort of scared.

"Honey go get your stuff together, me and your friend have to talk." He ordered.

I was trying to get all my clothes into my tiny suitcase when I over herd them talking.

"Your here to take her to the camp?" Daddy says.

"Yes sir, before anything bad happens to her. I won't tell her anything until we get over Half-Blood Hill. It would be to dangerous."

"How long are you taking my baby girl away from me?"

"Until the end of summer. We don't know how powerful she is, and she needs time to get claimed."

"You flying?"

"No!" Randy said sacredly. "I mean, we won't we travel by train. Flying is...well it's risky. The Lord of the Sky's can be a bit temperamental." Even though it was winter, thunder boomed like a late summer storm.

I had gotten as much as I could in my suitcase. Shoes, shirts, pj's, pants, coat, toiletries. Would I need a sleeping bag? I brought one just in case, and a pillow.

I walked out of my room huffing and puffing, rushing for some reason. My dad stood up. "Isabel, I'm going to take you and your friend to the train station okay?" I nodded because I knew I didn't exactly have a choice.

We all rode in the old truck in silence, I was in front and Randy was in the back with the dogs. Two golden retrievers, Ruby and Rusty. My dad took them everywhere, he told me they were there for protection. I could understand that, Rusty was the size of a pony, but would never hurt a fly. And Ruby barks at everything. Randy didn't like it so much...

I looked at the Ranch disappearing in the rear view mirror until we round a bend and I couldn't see it anymore. Only the snowy farm land.

I played with my blonde hair. Twirling it in tightly, then letting it go, leaving a ringlet that I finger brushed out so I could do it again.

When we got to the train station, got all the luggage unloaded, bought the tickets just in time for the cross country, nonstop train pulled up, my dad looked deep into my eyes. His full of worry and sadness. "Izzy look at me. I love you okay? Mr. Moss is going to take you to Long Island, I trust him. If I trust him, then you sure better trust him too. I won't see you for a while, but I'll try to write to you. He's taking you to one of the safest places on Earth. Do you trust me?" He asked. I started to cry. My dad had raised me all my life, he's the only thing I've ever known to trust. So I nodded. He hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst open, but I didn't care I hugged him as tight as I could too. He kissed my head and wished me off. Randy practicaily had to drag me onto the train because I didn't want to leave. I had never left Minnesota, there was an entire world left out there, but I didn't want to discover it.

The train took a day and a half to get to New York. It wasn't the big city where it dropped us off, but just outside of it, kinda by the airport. The whole time Randy was supper skiddish, like he expected something really bad to happen.

He told me that he was surprised that I didn't ask questions. "If it's something so bad that my dad almost cry's, then I honestly don't even wanna know." I told him

"That's real deep Isabel."

"I'm a deep person Randy."

"What if I told you that this would be something like you would never experience in your life? That is is a new beginning?"

"That'sdeep. And I'd be okay with that, there wasn't much to start with."

Besides that, we didn't talk much the rest of the train ride. We got a cab to where ever Randy told the driver to go. Randy was seriously freaking out the entire car drive. It was like he was claustrophobic or something. I had to tell him to shut up because he kept hyperventilating and just chewing on the weirdest stuff.

When we finally got to our destination I didn't think much of it. It was just a hill with a pine tree at the top. Not real special. Not somewhere you'd expect big beginnings to take place at. But the ocean was right there, and it was the first time I'd ever seen it. I could smell the salt in the air, it stung my nostrils for a quick second but I got over it as soon as it came.

"We're here, happy?" I said to Randy.

"Nope." He was looking at the driver that was getting my stuff out of the trunk.

The driver looked strait at me and then at Randy. "Yum, a double lunch!" His voice was as deep as a low bass, and he was taller than a pro basketball player! I looked at his smiling face. Eh, did he have the worst yellow crooked teeth. But the one thing I would always remember was that he had only one eye.

"RUN!" Randy told me.

I scrambled to the other side of the car. But the driver just laughed. "Foolish half-blood, I will eat you first." Eat me? What the heck? But this dude wasn't kidding, he picked up the car, yes picked it up over his head, and threw it to his left. I crab walked backwards as fast as I could, trying to get a footing.

"UP THE HILL ISABEL!!! GET UP THE HILL!" Randy was screaming on the top of hid lungs.

"I won't leave you!" I yelled back to him.

"Fine" The crazy driver said. "I will just have to eat him first."

"No!" But he already hand Randy in his massive hands, and in a gulp he was gone.

"Yummy satyr."

I was mad now, he just atesomeone that just got me half way across the country in practically a day! Madness took over fear, and I just had this weird feeling in my mind that was channeling all the roots in the ground to rise up and wrap around the mans feet and arms.

I was running up the hill while the wild roots were trying their best to restrain the beast. But they barley phased him, he was just so strong. But I ran and ran, and the roots slowed him down just enough for me to pass the tree at the top of the hill.

I watched as the thing clawed its way up the hill inch by inch. I was standing, but just looking at this picture I fell to my knees. I was getting tired, sleepy tired and out of breath tired.

I herd yells and people running behind me. Someone strong came and lifted me under the arms and carried me somewhere. I can't remember much else because I sorta passed out. But Randy was gone, someone I didn't really even know just died so I could get to the top of a stupid hill.

What was waiting at the top though? Or what was waiting for me beyond the hill? Like Randy told me, I'm deep.

I woke up in a smallish room with two twin beds in it. One was being occupied by me, and the other was neatly made being occupied by...air.

Reality struck and I bolt up right. The blood rushed through my body and I felt sore and light headed. Someone put their hands on my shoulders and gently laid me back down. I put my hand over my head. "Yeah, yup that was a pretty stupid move." I said to myself, sorta kinda forgetting that someone was in the room. The person chuckled.

"If your going to sit up," The voice said, clearly a guy about fifteen. "You might want to do it slowly._" _

"Got that one thanks." I told him. I opened my eyes, they were a little cloudy but I could tell he had sandy blonde hair. "You don't have one eye do you?"

"Nope, I have two. See?" He took his eyelids and wrenched up.

"I see them, no put them away." I told him. He put his hands to his side.

"I bet you feeling like crap?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Your whole body feels like lead, and you have a tiny headache, but it's still enough to bother you?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked the know it all.

"Lots of kids limp over that hill and wake up feeling just like that. Plus I was one of them too."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded sincerely. "Here drink this."

He handed me a glass of what looked like apple juice. And it tasted like my dads sweet grilled corn on the cob. My favorite food.

I pulled the glass in front of me and studied it. Even sniffed it. I gave the guy a look saying 'please explain the cool juice'.

"It's nectar." He said.

"I'm drinking flowers?" He giggled at me.

"No, it's a special drink, it tastes like anything you want to. Like mine is cookie dough."

"Ohhh." I said, I looked around the room. "So who's going to tell me everything?"

"Cuts right to the chase, good. Oh and by the way, I'm Tony, Son of Apollo."

"Apollo?" I said to Tony.

"You'll find out later, for now I'm going to walk you to the porch."

He helped me out of bed, I was in a bright, bright orange T-shirt, and the basketball shorts I was wearing before. I could make out Tony's features now, he had dark brown eyes. The kind where you can't see their puples. He was wearing the same T-shirt as me, and it said CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it.

We walked down a short hallway and then out a screen door to a porch where two men where playing a card game. One was in a wheelchair and had a brown beard and a scraggly hair. He looked pretty wise and old, but at the same time younger, and strong. The other guy had bloodshot eyes like he had gone to some major blowout party last night, and is still recovering. His hair was thick with black hair. He just looked sorta stupid, but sophisticated at the same time.

"This is Mr. D, our camp director." Tony said nodding to the party man. Then changed his attention to the wise guy."And this is Chiron, the activity's director here at Camp Half-Blood"

"I see we have anotherone to annoy me." Mr. D said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Chiron or just to himself.

"It's nice to know you survived the years. And your name is?" Chiron asked me. What did he mean _survive_?

"Isabel, Isabel Lidiono. I'm from Minnesota."

Tony looked away and said, "Minneso-tah aye?"

"That wasn't funny."

"Sorry but it kinda was." He told me. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"There is nothing wrong with the way we talk."

"Have you herd yourself talk?"

"Well...no."

"Okay so I guess you want to know somethings?" Chiron cut in. I nodded. "Tony would you like to start?"

"Sure." He told him. "You know Ancient Greece and all its famous mythology? Well it's sorta, okay well not sortait's very...real."

My life was different from that point on. The gods that the Ancient Greeks believed in still exists in the twenty first century. They travel with Western Civilization, which right now is here in the U.S.A. Mount Olympus, where the gods live or like go, is at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

When Tony said he was the Son of Apollo, he was like...serious. His dad is a Greek god. But he's half human too. And so am I, but not Apollo, hes not the only god that can have half blood kids (half blood meaning half god, half human) all the other Olympian gods and minor gods can have them too.

I'm the Daughter of Demeter. Demeter is the goddess of the Harvest. Which sorta explains why she choose my dad. See the gods fall in love with our moms and dads, but have to go before they can become to attached. That's why my mother could never stay. She's a goddess, at first I was still mad, but now I'm seventeen and long over it.

Monsters, like to eat us demigods (the official term for half bloods) we smell real good. Our aura attacks them to us, and the more we know about who we really are, the stronger the aura becomes satisfying for them monsters. Yes, those freaky demons and hydras really hunt us. Oh and the one the ate Randy and wanted to eat me was a cyclops.

Humans can't see any of this thankfully. There's this weird thing called Mist that tricks their stupid little minds. So if a monster is taking a stroll down the street, people would think its a truck or a semi. They wouldn't see what it really is.

Satyrs are at almost every school, they watch out to see if a half blood is there. Satyrs are half human and half goat, they have fury goat legs, and horns but the rest of their body looks human. They, like monsters can smell us, but they wouldn't hurt us, they wouldn't hurt a leaf. When one of the satyrs finds us, they try to get us here to Camp ASAP before something were to kill us.

See this is the one place we are safe. That pine tree has magical powers that protects the camp with a wall that monsters cant get through, neither can humans. At camp we train for what will come in our future. So we can defend our selves and well...not die.

We stay in cabins. Twelve of them are in a U shape, but it's gone through some changes and is now more of a rectangle shape. At first the cabins were for only each Olympian god. But now the gods are under an oath that all half blood children get claimed and a cabin instead of being shoved in the Hermes cabin. So there are a lot more cabins, for a lot more gods.

Lord Hermes didn't mind who stayed in his cabin, unlike the other gods. Anyone that needed a place to stay could stay there. Unfortunately that means it was very un-roomy in there.

But now almost everyone has a bed to themselves. Most kids have gotten claimed and our in their cabin of godly parenthood. Which if you think about it, makes a lot of happy campers.

Most of the gods forgot about their kids, some went their entire life's not knowing who their mom or dad was. Some kids got really angry at them, and some just spent their lives excepting that they wouldn't get claimed. It was sad and no one liked seeing to happen, but it did, all the time.

Camp Half-Blood was a summer camp. So all the kids camp for the summer, all summer. It was of course free, but it was where you were suppose to go if you wanted to live a long life. Sure if you really had nowhere else to go, or you where just to powerful to go home for the school year you would just stay at camp. They're call year rounders.

Now a year after I was first brought to Camp Half-Blood someone that changed the world stumbled over that big hill with a broken heart, and just like all of us totally confused with a monster on our tail.

You may have herd his name on the news over the years for causing trouble, but trust me he wasn't making trouble. He was saving people.

Percy Jackson wasn't one of the hero's they talk about in Greek myths (that really aren't myths, they're history) he is a new kind of half blood. One that others will follow. One that others will totally look up to.

It took about two weeks for Percy to get in trouble. Big trouble. When he was first claimed people knew he wasn't suppose to be alive.

Percy was the Son of Poseidon. Now that sounds real cool. Big Three, god of the Sea. What a beast. But no not so cool at all. The three major gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all made an oath on the River Styx that they would never have mortal children again. They were to powerful. But mostly because there was a profecey saying that when one the children if the Big Three would decide the fate of Olympus. So if you could understand they wouldn't want their beautiful life's to fall.

Percy came around in either the wrong time or the wrong time. It was the beginning of a war. But not between the gods, but between the Olympians and Kronos the Titan of time, and also the father of six of the Olympians. The gods had gone to war with him at the beginning of their time, and barley won. But he was rising again, and he had a lot of people and things on his side.

Monsters, minor gods, and all those unclaimed, angry, demigods left in the Hermes cabin joined his army, and Percy was Olympus's only hope. All those pissed off kids taught the Olympians a big lesson.

In the end Percy had to bring together all the Olympians to fight, because a couple of them were having some troubles. Just like the last time, the gods barley won, and New York City, more than half of America, and Olympus all in ruins. But we won, and Western Civilization still lives.

Percy Jackson...he's pretty amazing, not like anything I've ever seen. He's one of those guys that is always the hero, even if he almost kills himself he's that one guy that's there to save the world. And yes he's in trouble a lot. More than he's suppose to, but I'm pretty sure he's trying to do the right thing.

I've never talked to him, I'm to invisible, one of those people that's never mentioned but was still there. It's like if your at a mall and there's two security guards. A and B. If someone gets there purse stolen and Security Guard A goes and gets the robber, but Security Guard B see's the whole thing and goes to comfort the woman. In the news/newspaper only Security Guard A will be mention because he did something that had impact.

I don't have impact. That's why I've never even tried to talk to my biggest crush ever, even if I _have_ been at camp longer than him. Besides Annabeth is his girlfriend and they fought almost every battle together. He's of course taken, but they're probably end up marrying each other if they live long enough. They're way to locked for anyone to break up...except maybe Annabeth's mother.

Anyways I sort of think I had my eye on him first. Ever since Percy passed out on the crest of Half- Blood Hill, I knew he was going to be the one I'd be dreaming about.

But when they came back from their first quest, I knew Annabeth liked him, and that she would have him wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't want to for the moment.

Not going to lie, it's always been hard to see them together. But I've gotten used to it. It's just like starring at a lollipop but knowing you can't have it. It's okay, that lollipop wouldn't like a loner girl that has really no friends.

Dreams

Dreams for me, or any other half-blood, are always nightmares, the future, or glimpses of something that will help you later in life. This causes us not want to sleep. In other words, dreaming sucks, but I love to sleep.

My dreams suddenly changed when I got to camp this year. At first it was just once in a while, then more often, and now every night. Every night I have dreams about Percy. But the dreams are horrible. Instead of the future, its his past. Let me refrase that, his bad past, like his battles and stuff.

I was so confused at first, one because it was weird, and two I always woke up with a headache afterward. I guess I didn't know what to make of it, now I just can't get the images out of my head.

I don't think I'm telling you everything. See when I get the dreams, I'm in the mind of him, pretty much looking through his eyes and stuff like that. It's kinda cool, because it's the only time I know how to fight, but it really isn't. Don't worry I have way more. Since I'm Percy in the dreams I can, well, I can feel everything. Pretty much everything from the sword in my hands, to when I crack my head open and almost black out. So if you can imagine it kinda hurts. Sometimes, most times, I want to scream, but I'm in a dream my voice won't work. This is bad when you have to be fights monsters that your loosing against.

Most of the time, its all about the freakish monsters he fights, and the things that really scare Percy. And let me tell you if they scare him, most likely I'll be scared.

Every night I'd toss and turn, wanting to wake up so I could escape his pain. But I couldn't, I could never wake up until the fight was over. I had to feel it. Now every night I fear going to bed even if I'm exhausted.

I don't know why I get these dreams, but no one knows, well I don't think they do.

My life is far from normal, if there is such thing as a normal life. But I had no idea how much it could change in almost less than 3 minutes.

It took place on an irregular day, sunny, no rain, but cold. Everyone having a good time I guess. I had finished a book that day. I was wondering around in the spaces of my head, just thinking about my book. It was during the sing a long, and the Apollo cabin lead it tonight.

One of the guys singing up there was looking at me weird. He had dark hair, but not black like most of the kids here. When ever I looked at him back, he'd smile. And let me tell you, he had one heck of great smile.

Anyways Annabeth, yup Annabeth, came to talk to me. One thing is no one talks to me, especially her. I didn't really know she was standing there, I was to busy fire gazing and...well, thinking. So it really surprised me when she talked to me!

"Hi, your Isabel right?" I looked up at her to make sure someone was really talking to me, and it wasn't just my mind taking' off on me.

"Um, yeah, hi Annabeth." I was so nervous.

See Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, and all the other "popular" people (if that's what you would call it) sat more up in the bleachers and away from the door. I put my hand out towards her, she looks at it for a second, then shakes it.

Annabeth was wearing the typical camp gid-up. She had on the bright, bright, orange shirt that says Camp Half-Blood on it, with a brown zip up sweater. It was a cold night so it made sense that she was also wearing jeans. We have been having odd weather for the past week, the nights were cooler than they were suppose to be and they days always loomed just above sixty degrees.

"Um, how'd you know my name?" I looked at her for a second, I put an expression on my face saying 'Are you serious?'. I studied her face, it flushed orange in the fire light, she quickly says "Right, um, you wanna come sit with us? Percy wanted to talk to you, he said you looked kind of lonely. So if you want come sit with us, you can. We have no problem with a another person over there." I gazed at the fire for a moment then looked back up at her. Wow, she really was Athena's daughter, she looked so confident and sure of herself when she spoke, like she knew I would say yes. And the fact that she was hinting to me that I should really go over there.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled and we started to make the hike up and over to Percy, and Rachel. Annabeth never looked back to see if I had fell behind, she just quickly walked forward.

Why was Percy all of a sudden taking interest in me? I've been here longer than him and now he notices I'm sitting alone. The kind of alone I've had a relationship with for a while. My dad always says that people are not that different from fruit or plants. If there not ripe or there just rotten, no one will pick them, that people only pick the ripe juicy ones. I guess I was just right today. But whatever guys are weird anyway, I swear they can't process somethings at times.

"Everybody this is Isabel, she's going to be sitting with us tonight OK?" Annabeth said it like there was no other option. Rachel, smiled at me, I swear she had a look on her face that said in big bold letters I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!. It wasn't just a smile, it was one of those fake sad feeling smiles that get me nervous.

"Hi" I mumbled. Percy stood up, grin'd and shook my hand. The thing about Percy is that he's always smiling, well most of the time. But this time when I felt it, a jolt through my mind, he wasn't smiling. I think he noticed it too.

All of a sudden I got flash backs of Percy's life rushed in my head. My body screamed, because I could everything but nothing. I felt everything he cut in his battles, all the pain on my shoulders. My body ached and screamed. Even though my head was to busy looking at all the owys Percy took, I sensed gravity slam dunking me to the ground. Like I said in my mind I was feeling pain everywhere in my body, but in real life it was lifeless, just laying on the cold cement, like it's been there forever. I remember only Annabeth leaning over me, with a blur of monsters, she was gone, and blackness took her place.

At first I thought the blackness was from being unconscious, but I soon realized I was in the underworld. Oh yippee the underworld, cold, creepy, it gave me shivers straight up my spine. I wasn't dead, I was in one of Percy's horrifying adventures. But before, I really realized what he was doing here he was already standing over the river Styx, and walking into it.

My legs went numb, and just like Percy I went head first into the river. My first reaction was OW! The burning: unbearable. I could not breathe, I was thinking about how weird it was because Percy can always breathe underwater. I noticed myself disintegrating with him, I saw my hands washing away. I felt a tug, I was in Percy's mind, I was always in there in his dreams. An image of Annabeth pulling him out of the water in the canoe lake, because he fell out. I saw what he saw when he had to concentrate on not ending up dead.

Annabeth is what he saw. Annabeth is why hes not dead. Annabeth is why hes still alive today. Annabeth is the reason why Percy could fight a huge war...Annabeth is why Olympus survived.

I realized a lot in that dream. Percy, he cared, and loved Annabeth a lot. I realized that no one will ever replace her, that even if I tried to make him forget, he would just hate me. But I would never try to make him like me, stealing other peoples boyfriend just is not my style. Maybe I could just befriend him instead...but I guess fate didn't like that.

I woke up, well not woke I kind jumped five feet out of the bed and landed on my feet like I had been awake for the whole time. I look around the room wildly and instantly start panicking, I have so many questions, and I needed answers for them. My mind was having a mini meltdown. I was imagining little people running around like every stock in New York went down two hundred points.

Chiron was sitting across the room, looking at me, or analyzing me? He was in wheelchair form now, which explains why he was, well sitting. It looked like he was saying something in Ancient Greek, but I didn't try to decode it. He said something (in English) and Percy walked in. Immediately I flinched, and my head wrenched like someone just hit me over the head with a hammer when I already had a bad migraine. I clutched my head,(like that would help) I wanted him to leave because obviously I didn't like him at the moment. That's not the worst part, I couldn't control myself and weeds started wrapping all around him.

"I can't stop!" I yelled in pain. And I couldn't stop it was just growing and growing, I had no idea where it was all coming from. Well I was in relief when he I caught a glimpse of him ripping through them like they were nothing to him. Which of course they really weren't. The weed kept growing, I thought I would kill him at some point, that he would tier and I would keep growing around him, but darkness claimed me again before I would find out.

* * *

**Good place to end Chapter one, going to get chapter 2 out as soon as I can. It's my first fanfic so I need to figure a couple things out!!**


	2. Chapter 2

What was with all the blacking out? Huh? This is just plain weird. The next thing I remember is thinking, how messed up this is. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop myself? Why am I in pain when I touch or get close to Percy?

When I woke up again, I didn't jump, or start spontaneously start growing weeds around someone. My eyes simply fluttered open, I sensed the stressed in the small little room of The Big House. My mouth was dry, and felt like there was sandpaper in there or something. I needed a freaking drink of water. I'm like a plant, I need H2O!

The first thing I say is what I've been dieing to say for a while."What is wrong with me?" I'm not even sure if it came out at all, I think I herd it, at least I had made the attempt. So I tried again, I was going to be herd, "What is wrong with me?" like a miracle I hear someone say, "Shh, shes trying to say something!" they knew I was onto something so I tried again, a little bit louder this time. "What is wrong with me?" There are defenitly people looking over my face now. I only recognized one of the Apollo healers looking down on me right now. It was the guy with the brilliant smile.

"Good to see you back." He said.

They gave me some nectar which got me energized like that pink battery bunny. Nectar, well this kind of nectar, is the food of the gods. We can eat it to, but not a lot because it will fry out insides and we'll disintegrate.

"I need to talk to Chiron." I told them. Whoa, where did that come from? Was I having word vomit? Oi, but everybody nodded and Chiron rolled in. I we stare at each other for a long time.

My eyes teared up and I finally break the silence. "What is happening to me? I don't know what happened, it just did. I couldn't control my powers." I was crying now, "I never meant to try to hurt him, my head, I just...saw him." I trailed off unable to speak, he just stared at me, I've never seen him like this. Speechless. It was odd, so un-Chiron like. He finally spoke, but when he did it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"We don't know whats happening to you, and you have to tell me what you are dreaming about, even if it will make you scared. I must know."

"How did you know it was my dreams?"

"I have seen things Isabel, and I just know." I couldn't believe it, he wanted me to talk about dreams I could barley explain myself. But I had to, as much pain as it caused, I did.

When I was done he sat there, thinking up a storm, when he was done he told me that I couldn't see Percy anymore and that I would have to go back to my cabin, to take a nap. I now had to tell him about the dreams I had. I know it was all in good intention, but if it's Percy's fear, shouldn't he know that I know about what makes his skin crawl?

When I was walking back to my cabin everyone stared at me, of course EVERYONE knew I collapsed, this was Camp Half Blood and word travels fast around here. I saw Annabeth, and stopped, she stopped too, we stared at each other for a while. I had GUILT written all over my face. She took a step in my direction but I bolted to my cabin.

I laid in my bed and sobbed, I hated this pain, a knew kind of pain now. Not Percy's pain. My pain. Annabeth, he like her somuch, what could I do? That was the thing, I didn't want to do anything! They were perfect for each other in some weird way. I think Percy's dreams were getting to me. All I could think about in my head for an hour strait was, 'well this sucks'.

When I went to dinner that evening, I stayed quite. Everyone noticed I was back and they would look at me and then whisper something to their friends. I prayed extra hard to my mother. I asked her to help me get through this. I didn't need it to stop, yeah it'd be great, but strength would help me more, I'd be able to control it. I asked for one more thing, answers, I needed answers as much as I needed strength.

A week passed and I still couldn't see Percy, I don't think I would be able to until I was ready. My dreams didn't get any better. They still hurt me, I would always wake up with a huge headache. My cabin mates say I scream in my sleep, and that it's super annoying. I don't blame them, I would too. I just don't get why it's just Percy that I had dreams about, never anyone else.

That week I tried to stay by my self, most of the time people leaved me alone. But Annabeth just wouldn't get the message. She would come up to me everyday, and ask me if I was OK, even if I didn't answer any of the times she asked, she'd always come back to see if I'd change my mind about talking. It was always the same questions 'Are you OK?' 'Isabel, please I have to know, what happened!'. I didn't know when it would stop if it would ever stop. So marking the seventh day she had asked me I turned around and said, "You know you really are the daughter of Athena you never give up!" I said this pretty exasperated, I hope I didn't insult her or Athena. " Look, I just... your going to hate the answer." And that she would, I was afraid of her reaction if I told her, but I told myself to "cowboy up". I knew that she didn't like it when people knew more than her, probably a lot more when it's her own boyfriend.

"It's my dreams Annabeth, they... they're filled with Percy. You know, the bad things, the way all our stupid dreams are." I sat down on the ground because I could and I just needed to sit. "Terrifying, that's what I'm going to say. In my dreams I'm him, like actually him. And since I'm him, I can, you know, hear his thoughts? And...." I hated the last part but she had the right to know now that I've told her the rest. So I just mumbled the last part. "...his pain. Annabeth, you think you what he's super scared of? You don't. You don't have to even experience them. You may know some of them, but I know all the ones that he keeps from you. Your lucky he doesn't tell you." I just stared at the ground not wanting to say anything more. I hated explaining what happened over again. I mean it was a long story and it hurt more every time I had to say it.

"I'm sorry Isabel, I really am." She sat down with me, "it's going to be OK. You need to understand that, even know you know the sad things about Percy, you also know that he's a good guy, concentrate on that, and not.. .the other stuff." Wise girl.

"You know, no one has said that to me yet? That they're sorry, or that it'll be OK." I almost whispered that last part. But no one has, how many more points is that for Annabeth?

We stood up and walked to the now rectangle of cabins, we said nothing as we walked. When we got to her cabin, she said she'd better go, I just nodded. As she was about to open the cabin door I caught her at the last minute.

"Annabeth?" she looked back at me, " He really cares about you. I don't think he'd be alive if you weren't in his life." she looked at me with and apologetic face, then she turned and walked in. I walked on to my cabin, but I stood in the doorway thinking hard for a minute. I decided a nice shower would be good for me.

As I entered the shower/bathroom, I caught a look at myself in the mirror. 'No freaking way'I said to myself. My hair was blonde, but now...it was getting darker. It's summer, hair only goes blonder in the summer! I caught a glimpse of my eyes to, the were a blue before, now they're a blueish green mix...like the ocean.

Officially weirded out for one day, I took my shower in hot water. After I washed my hair, I stood there in the warmth until it got cold. Water was like a therapy for everyone, so I loved it right up. The water numbed my mind and when I got back to me I took a nap. A nice nap, where I slept hard dreaming of the quick blackness.

I took a walk on the beach. Our beach was invisible to all humans, well the ones that couldn't see through the mist. I laid down on the warm sand and looked into the clear blue sky, I could smell the salt in the air, the sound of a gulls cry. No one else was on the beach but me. Peace on Earth, I thought, this was the most peaceful moment I've had for a long time. The sound of the waves crashing down on the sand, I was alone for once, or so I thought.

As I was down and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, or just lay there mind empty, I just floated in between. I woke up, if it was waking up, to find Percy standing next to me. I felt his presence with hurt. but I tried to block it out like Annabeth told me to do. I thought of a sunny day and running through corn fields like I used to do when I was a little kid. The pain was still there but now it was just a bad headache. I smile, but it fades, he probably thinks I'll do something evil to him.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's OK I'm used to it, the whole get out of messy situation stuff." Yeah I bet you are Percy, "Yeah. Look Isabel-" I cut him off right there because I already knew what he was going to say.

"No Percy, I don't know what happened last week either, I had know idea that was going to happen. It just did. I mean I'm one of the least complicated persons ever, but now I can forget it. I'm not going to tell you what I felt when you shook my hand, because I have a big feeling you already know. And I'm saying a lot right now, but hear me out. I am a happy person, I don't really like this all this 'Whoa Isabel can't be around Percy Jackson with out something epic happening that involves her going crazy' type of stuff." He stared at me, what was with all the staring and awkward silences?

"Chiron told me you know my past, that you have dreams of my pain and suffering, so when I shook your hand it was like an overload. Ya know, I have dreams about you too, but there about the fact that your lonely. I only get them sometimes, and nothing really happened when we touched. The only thing that happened is that I herd a scream in my head."

"Percy it's a little more than that, but I don't like to hear it or say it. Dream or not I was there when you went into the Styx. All I'm going to say is ow." I didn't tell him I saw him and Annabeth.

"Yeah, that one hurt a lot. I'm sorry you have to go through all that, I'll try not to hurt myself anymore okay?" I smiled

"Why do you do it? Put yourself through that, and just come back asking for more. It's like your addicted to the fear, and pain. I just say that because I have to go through it when it's not even my life." He looked out at the ocean, stared at it for a good long moment before speaking.

"I'm not addicted to it, I do it because no one else will. I do so the world won't come to a grinding halt. But what ever I do, just remember, I'm not alone. And now that I know you get to see it, I'm never really alone, and that I guess I have no secrets anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

That night as when I was splitting up my food to give to the gods, I of course prayed to the gods for answers. The weirdest thing ever happened, I herd and invisible whisper in my ear '_Sometimes they come and sometimes you have to find them out yourself._' As soon as it came, it went... At first I thought that the delicious smell of the burnt offerings were just getting to me, nut then I knew it just _had _to be real.

I didn't really know what it meant but I had a feeling it was about answers. I know that the whole invisible whispering seems _really_ realistic and everything, but trust me it really happened! And it was weird.

Two weeks passed and I had some answers. When my eyes fuzz out that's when I'm Percy, I have his powers, and strength. But we have no idea why I thought I was him. Annabeth and I talked a lot about a way to figure out whats happening. We looked at almost every similar Greek myths, and none of them were the same as what was going on. Annabeth was super busy a lot too, she was redesigning Olympus. But when she needed a new idea I tried my best to help her. I guess we were friends, but I hope I wasn't being to clingy. I had told her she was my only friend, she didn't take it the wrong way, she just smiled and said, "Well I'm happy to be your friend." I smiled with her. Without even knowing it I started to grow my favorite flower. My smile slowly faded, I could sense him coming, a headache was starting up.

"I should go, hes coming, and I don't want you to see me like....well Percy will tell you." she nodded. I turned to walk away but I flinched, he was coming my way. _Think happy thoughts, think -yeah nice calm ocean on a bright day._ Happiness was covered. He passed me and I kept walking, but he stopped, turned around and ran after me.

"Look," he started "I have fought to many monsters to count, but you... you're a battle I'll never win." I stared at him, did he just say what I think he said?

"Huh? OK this time you look Percy A) never ever say that to girl again unless you like her, just don't OK? And B) what do you mean?" Boys, cant live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

"I saw your fear Isabel. It was Annabeth and I, in my thoughts. And when you see us together. I'm gonna say this now, but Annabeth and me are none of your business so just stay out of it OK? And stay away from us." Oh my gods. What is his problem? Why are guys so stupid?! And aren't girls suppose to be saying that? Part of me wanted to murder him, another wanted to cry, and another part was shouting 'Huh?!'.

"You don't get it do you?" he just looked at me sorta surprised I talked back after his little speech.

"I thought so. Your really smart Percy Jackson, but your really stupid too. And Annabeth is my friend, my only friend no way I'm giving her up. You know better than anyone how good of a friend she is." I left my lips flat, in a strait line. I turned and left. Once I knew I was free of the Percy barrier, I dropped the happy scene. There was no happy thing about this, I might as well been in a nightmare so whats the point even trying to be happy?

I went to the fighting arena, which is totally unlike me. I grabbed a random sword, I didn't care if it was out of balance, I didn't even put my hair up, I just needed to let it out. I started fighting on the hay stuffed dummies. I was winning against them, well of course, but I felt like I actually fight. I slashed, and stabbed, and spinned. Every strike a perfect cut through the armor. The sword glided in a perfect arc every time I slashed. Even if I was ten feet away and through it, the blade would cut like melted butter straight through it's straw heart.

It was a weird feeling, being able to fight. It felt like at that very moment I could do anything, challenge anyone and...win. I had never felt this way before, part of it was addicting, the other part was saying 'What the heck?'. I suddenly realized something. I looked in the reflection of the blade. Sure enough my eyes fuzzed out white, like they had been rolled back and now all you can see is the whites. But I knew this was a different fuzz, the kind of fuzz that if you turned all the lights off they would...glow.

It wasn't me fighting, it was Percy. The Percy in me was active in the day. It comes when I'm mad, or protective. '_and sometimes you must find them out yourself'. _I understood now, the voice was telling me that I would have to figure it out the answers I needed most. Like it was a warning.

All of a sudden I herd the invisible whisper again '_Be careful_' it said. I saw purplish dots dance across my eyes, more clouded around until the purple blackness claimed me.

Black. I don't want to see it again. I hate the color now. I've been seeing to much of it now. How much more blackness could I take? Or how much more would come? I didn't want an answer this time, knowing my future would make it worse...it always dose. I'm usually a happy person, well a lonely happy person. My mind doesn't like the dark. You don't know what the outside world is doing. You don't know where your going, or where you'll end up. All you know is blackness....


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my cabin, laying in a nightgown that I'd never seen before. How did I get back? It was dark outside, clearly night time. Every one was fast asleep in there bunks, I could hear the deep breaths of everyone in their sleep. I knew clearly this was the work of a god. Which one? I have no idea, but they talked to me, knocked me out, then put me in my cabin, in pj's. Creepy.

I didn't fall asleep for about another hour, my head swirled with thoughts of wondering. But when I did dream, I dreamed of a different Percy nightmare. It was today, after I left him. He was sitting across from Annabeth on the ground.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth said, she was reading a book but didn't look up when she spoke to him.

"I just told her to stay away from us." Now she was looking at him, just like mine he face was flat and expression less.

"Be nice to her, she has no friends, I'm her only one. I'm not sure about you but I am."

"Annabeth you don't understand. I dreamed about her fears last night, and she was feared us. Us _together_, so I told her it was none of her business and she needs to stay out of it and away." Annabeth totally glared at him. Then she did what I thought I'd never see a girl do to Percy in my life. She slapped him! On the cheek! And he took it, face turned sideways, he slowly faced her again.

"How could you be so stupid!? She fears _us_ because she likes you! Ugh, you have got to be kidding me there Percy, I thought Mr. I Can Do Anything could figure that one out! Now she's probably really hurt!" Annabeth was my savior to me right now. But this meant Percy knew, well he didn't know that I dreamed about this, so he didn't know that I knew that I liked him. Confusing I know but try to keep up.

"Jeez Percy how could you be so selfish? How would you felt if someone came up to you and just told you to stay away from me? Not so good would it?"

"How was I suppose to know? I'm just a guy! And no it wouldn't feel that good but I'd fight for you. Wouldn't be the first time." he mumbled. Annabeth's face was appalled.

"That was none of your business Percy!" With that she got up and walked away. Classy, but a pretty bad way to end a conversation.

The next day after lunch I was by the volleyball courts. I was walking forward, when I could feel his presence again. I thought of my happy scene again, but it kind of shocked me when he grabbed my wrist a pulled me to him. I took a painful breath in, it sounded like a wheezing breath. But my concentration came back. I closed my eyes and faced him, I was angry for some reason, I think it was that fact he ripped my wrist in his metal grip. I opened my eyes and he gasped.

"Don't... touch... me." He just kept looking at me, no not me, my eyes.

"There glowing white aren't they? That means that I'm in your mind now Percy. No I'm not looking at your fears, I just share the amount of power as you right now." I said this with attitude, I honestly didn't know where this was all coming from, the eyes, the anger, the...power and strength. I felt it all running through my veins it was all new to me, but it felt...good.

I gathered some of the morning dew from the grass and squirted it at him. Just a little water to wake him up.

"That's for yesterday." I turned around to walk away but Percy had other ideas for me. He jetted water at my back, drenching my clothes. I slowly turned around. I glared at him.

"My turn again." I smiled and felt the roots shooting from the ground and around him. People started filling in now watching us fight. Percy broke through root by root. I stopped them waiting for his next move. I felt water rushing in my mind, his next move would be a wall of water. At my advantage I saw the wall and made it stop, it fell to the ground. Percy did that one, I guess he didn't want me to dump it on him.

"Someones going to get hurt Isabel." he uncapped Riptide and now he had a sword, greaaat. I just walked, yes walked, up to him so I was face to face with him.

"I don't think anyone would want to get close to this, so I think they're all safe. And you can't hurt me Percy, right now I've gone into the Styx too, remember I told you. I have control over water _and_ my original powers. I'm just as untouchable as you." I whispered

"I know my own powers, you don't." He swung I ducked and swung my feet into his legs. He fell to the ground and I stood up, and smiled down at him. He swung his sword at him, but I caught it with my hands and tossed it aside.

"Now Percy, since I'm you, you don't have the element of surprise on your side, I know that Riptide will return as a pen in your pocket in what, one, two minutes?" I was just giving my little speech when Annabeth grabbed my hair.

"Leave him alone." she gritted her teeth. What did I do? Yeah I did something I'm not so proud of, I punched her in the nose. She fell to the ground.

Suddenly my head felt like I was right side up again like I was upside down for a really long time. I saw Annabeth on the ground and bent to her side. She had her bronze knife held to my throat ready to do some damage, but instead she pointed to her eyes. They where normal again, but Percy was behind me and didn't know that. He lifted me by the neck and choked me. My eyes closed so when I opened them and begged him to stop, he didn't. I kept trying to get the words out, to look at my eyes but they only came out in scratches of noise.

"Stop!" I yelled, my scene broke, I screamed bloody murder. Now he dropped me, I fell to the ground and curled in a little ball. Like a routine he ran away, and the images and emotions and hurt blurred into nothing. "I'm so sorry Annabeth I didn't mean to." She was holding me now and nodded. I teared up. We walked somewhere where no one would find us, and I cried in her shoulder while she held me. She looked at me, I didn't realize it before but she was crying too. The thing about Annabeth was that most of the time you couldn't read on her face what she meant. She tends to keep that stuff bundled up in a ball somewhere in that brilliant brain of hers.

"It's OK, we both are OK, OK?" I nodded at her and said I was sorry about five more times. I told her that was really angry, and I didn't know why, that I just was once my eyes changed. I told her that my hair color and eyes are changing color. I told her that I thought it was like this because I was slowly becoming a girl Percy. I told her how much I liked him, but that ever since I've been having the dreams I think that you they really do belong together. I told Annabeth a lot of things, even if I would regret it someday, it was out now and I could never go back in.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of crying Annabeth said she had to find Percy, to explain to him, and check if he was alright too. She was a really good friend, but she also had a _boyfriend_ and she had to comfort him too. I wanted to talk to Percy but I was scared I'd get mad at him or he would just ignore me.

That night I didn't worry about dreams, because I didn't sleep, and I didn't want to either. My dreams could get to scarey and I didn't want tonight's to be about our little conflict today. I didn't want to admit that I turned into a total monster today, I was in a fight with _Percy_! No one is stupid enough to do that! But know I am. Ugh this was so annoying. He'd forgive me right? I sure hope so.

Somewhere I knew that Percy would forgive me. Yeah he'd be super pissed and all, but you can't help but think that it _was _a mistake. It's not like I want to get in a fight with him.

I didn't do anything but lay there in my bed looking at the ceiling replaying the fight over and over again in my head. I memorized each hit, and move we both did. I still couldn't figure out why I flipped out at him, I thought that it was really weird I just got angry all of a sudden. Hm.

I seriously thought I was going to pass out during breakfast, but I kept myself awake. That day I didn't care if Percy was near me or not, I kept the happy scene in my mind, I didn't want to repeat yesterday again.

It was about mid day when Annabeth ran up to me, to talk.

I wanted to talk but at the same time, I just wanted to be alone. Go back to being invisible, free of drama and white eyes. That wasn't hard, this definitely was and it got more and more difficult everyday.

"Hey," She said

"Is Percy OK? Is he mad?"

"Percy is fine. He didn't like the fact that he met his match. But I'm pretty sure hes cooled down more." OK this is good news.

"But is he mad at _me_?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say anything about it. He was really mad at first, like yelling mad." She was talking to herself now "I can't believe he yelled at me, but I stood my ground and yelled right back." He yelled at her? Wow I really ticked him off. Oops.

"Wait he yelled at you?" She covered her mouth,

"I said that out loud? Crap. Um yeah he did, but he was just mad he didn't mean it." She was trying to hide the lie in her voice but I had a special gift for this kind of stuff. I wonder what he had said to her, but I hope she wasn't hurt.

"_Your_ OK right? I mean he didn't hurt you feeling right?"

"Don't worry about it Isabel, he didn't hurt my feelings." She said it like she wanted me to know but at the same time she couldn't take it if I knew and that just like me she didn't want me to go off to find him.

"Good." I said, but I knew there was more. More, that I didn't really need to know but I'd just end up knowing in the end. The end...was it _ever_ going to end?

At dinner I felt Percy's eyes on me. He was sitting alone at the Poseidon table, it was a really creepy feeling. It was like I was at the mall and some creeper guy was ready to kidnap me. A shiver was sent through my body after I thought of that. I had no idea why he was all of a sudden staring at me. At lunch and breakfast he had just turned his back to my table. Ignorance. Probably for the best. I didn't want the attention in the first place. I didn't want it, need it, or have a sudden urge to be herd. Attention was a simple thing that all my life I wanted from Percy. Now that I have it I don't want it. It was as selfish and as low as I've ever gotten. The gods had finally answers my prayers. I just didn't know that the answer would have to be this. If I had known, I would have never asked for it. Ignorance suited my state of matter. It suited my life.

* * *

**Short chapter for me I know. Isabel is changing who will save her from turning into Percy???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

I was sitting out on the beach looking out to the ocean, trying to see what lied beyond the horizon. The ocean seemed almost to huge for one god to be responsible for, but you couldn't say that the Lord of the Sea didn't take care of it. The sea was calm right now, I went and put my ankles in the water. I had some cuts on my feet from running barefoot around camp, and they stung in the salt of the water. The sun was setting and it was so beautiful I took a deep breath in, I hadn't had a peaceful moment like this for a long time. A part of me wanted to stay there forever, and be able to feel the moment for the rest of my life. The other part of me said, even though you've been through a lot, there will always be a moment of peace, who knows there might be a better moment than this.

Moments didn't come that often for me. I've been to Lake Superior, when I was ten. My dad had brought me. Together we had been standing on a cliff point looking at the sunset. It was the first time I ever had one of those moments. It was also the last time I had one of those take it in moments. Because that winter I discovered who I truly was. I had to spend the rest of the year at camp. It was the hardest thing I had ever done because I had never been away from my dad for so long. I missed him every night.

The next summer Percy stumbled over Half-Blood hill with Grover and the Monitor horn. Nothing was ever the same after that. The once "peaceful" Camp Half-Blood, was now filled with war and oncoming deaths.

The moment didn't last that long, I sensed Percy coming over the dunes. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to keep thinking, of this moment. But when I felt him standing a foot behind me I had speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that that could happen while I was awake." I didn't turn to face him, I just kept looking at the sun, now a deep glowing orange. "I just got so angry at you when you grabbed my wrist. If you just had wanted to talk I'm sorry. But another tip for girls, unless there human. Wait scratch that, even a human can do some damage. But the point is just don't grab girls by the wrists, especially when you had just told them to stay away from you." I turned to look at him, he was looking at me not looking sorry about what he did. He had his reasons to not be sorry. I sort of knew he wasn't the kind guy that took fighting to a joking matter. He'd seen so many people die, you really couldn't blame him.

He still wasn't speaking, just looking at me. I had a feeling he was trying to figure me out. That was dangerous, because trying to figure out a demigod is just plain hard. Because you can think about it so hard, you'll go crazy. Well that's my view point on it.

"Look I'm sorry but you really have to start saying something, it's freaking me out." Still nothing he just stared at me. "Come on-" He lurched one steel hand on my upper arm and all of a sudden I was in his arms and his lips were crushed against mine. I had daydreamed of this moment for two years now, but now that it was happening I didn't want it to. I hit him demanding him to let me go. I could have been hitting rock because he didn't budge. I was running out of breath, so I just stood there after a while. He wasn't going to give so I just gave up, and all I have to say it was the worst first kiss anyone could have. After he was done he just dropped me, just dropped me and I fell in to the cool ocean. It was good thing it was only three inches deep. I felt the coolness of the water, soaking my hair and clothes as the waves crashed. I stood up and shook my head at him.

"This isn't like you. This isn't like anything I ever thought you were! I like you but not like this. Not like this." I looked him up and down, because I couldn't believe he did it. That he even had the nerve to do it. I slapped him after that, and walked away.

"I thought that's what you wanted!" He yelled after me, I stopped, and ran back to him. My face was saying 'really now?'.

"So you really thought that I still wanted to kiss you after I was trying to punch you? You thought that I would want to kiss you when you have a girlfriend, and when that girlfriend just happens to be my only friend? You can just forget me liking you anymore, how could you do something like this to Annabeth? I don't even know you anymore...I never did know you. But the Percy I know you are, is not nearly as messed up as you are right now. The famous Percy Jackson is selfless and is a good friend. And is true." I shook my head at him again and this time I made sure I didn't turn back. I walked in silence, still not wanting to believe it. I didn't want to believe the summer so far had even happened. But it did, and I couldn't fix it. No one could. So as I cried to my pillow, I thought of my dad. I missed him. He was probably laying on the couch, drinking a beer, almost knocked out from a day in his big green tractor planting the crops, or fixing stuff around our farm. Life was simple there. Simple.


	7. Chapter 7

That night my dream of Percy, was him after our fight the other day. Annabeth was just approaching him him when the dream started. He was at the fighting arena, fighting with dummies, drenched in sweat. He'd been working hard, but only to let his anger out, because letting it all out on someone else isn't that good of an idea.

"She punched you," He said while stabbing a fake monster in the heart, "and you didn't do...anything! That's not like you Annabeth." OK bad way to start a conversation. Annabeth opened her mouth but said nothing. "And you just...just...." He stopped, like he couldn't find anymore reasons to be mad at her.

"Yeah Percy she punched me big whoop. And I did do something, I held my knife to her throat, but she had gone back to normal by the time you were choking her! And you just couldn't turn down a fight now could you?" She yelled back at him just like she said she did. Percy had stopped stabbing thing now and he walked over to her.

"She was taunting me Annabeth what else was suppose to do? And it's not like it was an unfair fight she had all the powers I have!" He _was_ yelling at her.

"She was mad at you, you don't go and fight with a girl when shes mad Percy! It's rude, and just stupid."

"What's your problem?" He did _not_ just say that to her, she flinched when he said it, but her face went back to mad in the matter of seconds.

"What's my problem? Your asking what's my problem? OK my problem is you! You've gone so overboard with everything I just can't take it anymore, and then today, even when you knew Isabel was back to herself you still held her throat! You ask me what my problem, but in truth your just making me want to ask you what's _your_ problem?" She was standing her ground. But then she started whispering and looking at the ground. "I know you better than anyone Percy. I'm just not so sure anymore. You know something isn't right when even I don't know whats wrong." I felt Percy's hurt in that one, but it was a different kind of hurt, it was like someone just broke his heart. I felt like I could cry (probably the Percy in me right now). The new welt in his heart brought him down like a bull dozer. It took him by surprise, because like the idiot he was becoming he didn't think Annabeth would talk back. Thinking that was thinking that she had low intelligence. Never question her intelligence.

There was a second dream well kind of a melting into another kind of thing. Percy was looking at me hike over the sand after he kissed me, the looked to his right to find Annabeth not to far down the beach looking strait at him. A tear running down her cheek. Hurt and pain in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see this _other_ Percy. We had that in common because neither could I. He ran after her, and laced his fingers in hers, she pulled her hand back and turned her face around.

"No." she said, there were more tears now and she walked away, just like me she didn't look back at him. And just like me she couldn't believe what he was becoming. We both didn't have a clue what would be the final product. We just could hope it was the old Percy. The Percy everyone knew. The Percy that was Annabeth's boyfriend, and best friend.

He just stood there watching her disappear in total disbelieve. The dream ended when Percy stepped into the surf to dive deep into the sea. Before the dream ended I felt the stab again, in my mind I said _Poor Percy. _But he sorta deserved it, no he did deserve it. I hope Annabeth herd what I was saying to him at the end, that would make everything a lot more easy to explain to her.

When you hurt in the heart you start to understand it's the worst kind of pain you could experience. I had the hurt of the dream of Percy and Annabeth, that had made me want to cry, and then I faced my own pain. I couldn't stand the fact that Percy kissed me, I had been day dreaming about it for a long time, but why would he even do it? Why would he kiss me when he has Annabeth, I mean it's not like he likes me. Percy was turning into someone I didn't know, then it hit me that I really never knew him. All this time I thought I did but now I'm not so sure. Maybe the only ones who really knew him was his parents and best friends. But I'm not his best friend, I'm just that crazy girl that can be a Percy when shes angry.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in a clearing reading a book when I herd footsteps, I just wanted to be alone so I left. I was sneaking around and saw it was Annabeth and Percy. Of course.

I whispered Annabeth's name until she saw me. She didn't want to talk to me but I talked and she listened anyway.

"I didn't kiss him Annabeth, he kissed me. That's all I need to tell you..." I told her and ran deeper into the forest until I couldn't hear them anymore.

Later that night I felt a weird presence, it was strong, and I knew something very powerful was here at camp. I got my answer when I was walking to Dinner. Annabeth and her mother Athena where talking. I just caught the last of there conversation which wasn't much because the goddess was saying good-bye.

"I must go now our conversation is no longer private." Athena faded away and Annabeth stood there for a little while, but after other kids started to pass her to go to Dinner, she went with them.

Dinner went by kind of slow, Katie was talking to me today. Sometimes we'd talked and sometimes she'd just stay silent. Us Demeter kids were quite, there was only one of us that was loud and socailable, but she died last summer in the battle.

"So how is Annabeth and Percy?" She asked

"Um, good I guess, Percy is kinda being a jerk right now so were all stirred up about it."

"Yeah, I noticed, he hasn't been himself for a little while, I wonder what it is." Katie was right, Percy wasn't being himself and I needed to find out why.

"Me too...me too." I whispered.

It had been a long day, I really wanted sleep but at the same I time I really didn't want more Percy dreams. I went to bed anyway, because I don't think I could handle another all nighter. Percy was fearing different things now, like when Annabeth saw us kissing, and stuff like that, the kind of pain that hurt him in the heart.

Tonight he dreamed of after I left the little clearing. I was just disappearing into the bushes when Annabeth was just looking at him.

"How could you? If she is telling the truth you're going to get it from me." She said to him, looking him strait in his eyes.

"I don't know why I did it Annabeth! Something just happened to me, I was there to apologize but I ended up hurting her again, and I ended up hurting you again to. Something is happening to me to, I don't know why I kissed her and didn't automaticly pull away, or why I kept choking her, I just don't know anything anymore."

"We need to walk...to the beach. OK?" Asked Annabeth, Percy just nodded. The entire walk to the beach they said nothing to each other. They never held hands like they usually do when they walk together. But when they got to the beach Percy spoke.

"Annabeth, from the second after I kissed her I wished I hadn't, not because I saw you standing there, but because I knew I had betrayed your trust. I didn't know what came over me, but it came and I couldn't let go. Then she totally slapped me and I was back, wondering why I had done it in the first place. Weird things are happening. Weird things..." Annabeth stayed silent, she walked in the ocean. She stopped when she was in up to her knees. She held out her hand to him. Just like that. Forgiven. It was the only thing she could do, not believing him would tear them apart bit by bit.

"Come on." she said to him, they both swam out and floated out where the waves weren't going to crash on them. They were both holding hands so Annabeth stayed dry. The dream ended when they kissed. I didn't bolt upright when it ended, I started to actually sleep, I was so tiered that I dreamed of black. The kind of dream you love because it's the best sleep you can have. Straight forward, and you can't be awakened. It goes by quickly but your body savors it like it's the lifeline you've been waiting for you. I was glad I had part of a good nights sleep for once.


	9. Chapter 9

I had forgotten all about the date. Today was the fourth of July, and there was always a big fireworks show that the Apollo cabin put on. If you had a girlfriend or boyfriend, this was the ultimate dating night. Almost everyone gets a date to the show. I of course didn't have one, but I'm used to it. I only had a date once and that was my first year here at camp. The guy I went with never came back the next year. I always wondered what had happened to him, if he had gone to the bad side, or was killed by a monster. To tell you the truth I didn't want to think about it, because both of them are bad.

All day I stayed quiet, I think I only said three words. When night came everyone was heading to the beach, I had half a mind to just not go, but this was an important day in American history so I went. When I got there I was going to sit alone, but Annabeth waved me down. She was alone, well at least she was now, I knew Percy would be here soon.

"Hay, I'm glad you came up to me yesterday. It's just I knew you like Percy so when I saw you to kissing it looked like you kissed him. But he and I talked and things are better." She said, I nodded.

"It's okay, but Annabeth I would never kiss Percy if he was already taken. Your my only friend really besides my brothers and sisters, and I would never intentionaily try and hurt you. _Never_." I promised.

"Isabel, you really don't need to worry. I know that it wasn't your fault. Strange things are happening and it's affecting all of us."

We laid down waiting for the show to start. When Percy came, to lay with us he didn't say anything to us. The fireworks started and they looked amazing this year. There was one that looked like Thalia's Tree, one that looked exactly like the Empire State Building at night, there were many more, and they looked so beautiful. Once the fireworks were done the Apollo cabin sang a song that was famous for being sung around a campfire. It was in a low hum but it was very peaceful. It was called _Linger._

_"Hmm, I want to linger_

_ Hmm, a little longer_

_ Hmm, a little longer here with you_

_ Mmm, its such a perfect night_

_ Mmm, it doesn't seem quite right_

_ Mmm, that this should be my last with you_

_ Mmm, and as the years go by_

_ Mmm, I'll think of you and sigh_

_ Mmm, This is good night and not good bye_

_ Mmm, I want to linger_

_ Mmm, a little longer_

_ Mmm, a little longer here with you_

_ Mmm, and come September_

_ Mmm, I will remember _

_ Mmm, our camping days and friendships true_

_ Mmm, I want to linger_

_ Mmm, a little longer_

_ Mmm, a little longer here with you"_

It was close one of those moments where you want to stay there forever, we were all looking up at the stars, each one twinkling amazingly bright, the constellations stuck out like a sore thumb. I couldn't help but notice the dead silence that had taken over all the campers, we were never really quite, so I guess everyone else was savoring the moment too. I'm pretty sure I would've slept there on the beach. It was a hot night, and the cool night sand felt relaxing. The soft sand molded around my body making a bed. I wanted to sleep there, but I knew I couldn't. I urged myself to stay awake, I'm pretty sure everyone else was feeling the same way, because just then Mr. D sent of one of those fireworks that scream as the go up, and then finish with a huge BOOM!!! I herd everyone moan, typical Mr. D, I thought. It temperately blinded us for a second to, but we managed to see again.

The moment was gone now and everyone started getting up, and packing up there towels to get back to the cabins, to really sleep. A few couples took some walks on the beach. Some people still laid there with their friends, hands pointing in the air, probably looking at the constellations. I spotted at least five kids from the Hermes cabin chasing each other around the dunes. But I just sat there, perfectly still, with a small smile on my face looking up at the diamonds in the sky.

I saw Percy and Annabeth look into each others eyes. Even though it was dark I could only imagine what they where thinking about. The only thing I could recognize was the unsure expression their gaze. They didn't know anymore than I did what the future would hold. But for right now I didn't want to think about the future, I just wanted to suck up the moment and save it for a rainy day.

Hold on. That's all I wanted to say to him. He needs to hold on, because he's slowly loosing it. The dreams get more personal every night. Nothings a secret anymore. I'd never tell them, but I know a lot now. He's slowly coming undone. He prays to his dad more and more everyday. He cries but he doesn't tell anyone. I'm the only one who knows. Maybe his dad knows. I know that he watches over his son everyday. The only thing Percy's dreams didn't tell me was why. Why was he slowly letting go? I had a feeling it was me. Some freaky connection was doing this to him...to me. I wanted to tell him about back home, how nice it was, just to get his mind off of whatever it was. But I never got the nerve to go up to him. We didn't talk much anymore. It was for our own good I guess. Now being near Percy was no trouble at all, I barley had concentrate to be around him. But that didn't stop us from sometimes wanting to strangle each other.

Somethings, well they never changed, they stayed the same for the longest time until something sets it off. I was careful about wishing for things now. You never know if they'll come true, and what trouble they may cause.

The truth is, the only reason why I'm not slipping away like Percy is because of country music. I barley slept anymore, I was trapped in a reckless summer of dreams. But I always plugged my radio/MP3 player, because I'd slowly slip away into a mind not mine. The familiar music made me sleep. There was something about the rhythm, even the totally get hyped songs would make me sleepy. During the day it had no affect on me. But at night when I was suppose to be sleeping it worked. Weird I know.

When I first arrived here when I was ten, I was really mad. I didn't want to believe any of it. No one really does at first. But I was _ ten_ I didn't know anything about Greek mythology. My dad never really took the time to tell me them. In elementary school they have better things to concentrate on. All I knew was there was a really cool dude named Zeus that could throw lightning blots down, and that Hercules was a nerdy movie. So that made it kind of hard for my satyr to explain everything when we got to camp.

My dad didn't want me to go. I was his little girl that he'd protected for so many years, but he knew it was right even if he didn't want to admit it. He drove me four hours to the St. Paul, Minneapolis Trainstation.

At the time I had never been to the Twin Cites in my life. It was a lot different than the edges of Duluth. Lights EVERYWHERE and we passed by the famous Mall of America. We got there at night, and it was snowing.

As the train slipped away from the station, I watched my home get smaller and smaller out the tiny window. Minnesota, the only home I ever had, soon just a glob of lights in the distance.

I have to admit it was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, staying away for almost half a year. I spent winter, and spring in the Hermes Cabin. I had never felt so sad. I missed my dad, I missed running through the fields, and I just missed _home._

I was angry about it too, it took me a month to really believe in everything. I had tried to escape three times, but Mr. D saw it coming and caught me every time. I believed some of the things, like the stuff that was right in front of my eyes. For example: you don't really see a half man, half horse everyday now do you? But the whole Mount Olympus floating on top of the Empire State Building? Come on! It took me a little while, but I got it.

At the middle of my first summer, I was claimed. Demeter had claimed me. I was now Daughter of the Goddess of the Harvest. I could now breath in the my cabin. Everyone was nice in the Demeter Cabin. It rocked. I went from the-one-who-knows-nothing-and-try's-to-escape-camp, to the-daughter-of-Demeter. Everyone in my cabin was older than me, and some of them tried to comfort me when I got the nightmares. No not the Percy nightmares, the regular ones. For what felt like a short moment, I was sort of happy. But I was still knew and everyone picked on me, some of the more mature campers helped me out, but I was pretty defenseless.

I would really have to enjoy that summer, because the rest would be a lot different. So when I saw Percy come over the hill, with something in his hand that most kids at camp would kill for, I knew he was something was different about him. One game of capture the flag and we know hes pretty much an illegal child. Things just started happening after that. He got a lot of glory but it would take me years to find out all the stuff be hind it.

It was a week after the Fourth of July when one night I awoke with a surprise. I didn't dream of Percy. I only awoke with a start because my brain noticed and apparently got excited. I put my hand on forehead and finger brushed my hair. I was sweating, badly. Beads of sweat was pouring down my face. I was just looking at my split ends thinking I need a haircut when I noticed it again. My hair was getting even browner. It was a dirty blonde now, but just barley, it would've passed for pure brown if I wanted it to.

I laid in my bed exasperated, I didn't sleep the rest of the night, or morning. It was four, and everyone that was in my cabin woke up at six am sharp. Even me, it was automatic. It drove my dad crazy when I was a baby.

I thought of any possible reasons why I didn't have a dream of Percy that night. Maybe he found a way to block me out. If he did that's great, my dreams have been impacting me worse now. I wake up bruised and sore. I breathed a sigh of deep deep relief, even though I had no idea what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dinner of the day I woke up knowing I had no dream of Percy. We had the usual dinner today, I had a Ceaser salad with chicken in it, and everybody else had smoked brisket, with other delicious sides.

Chiron cleared his throat for announcements of the day. Lately there hasn't been much excitement in the announcements. Which is a real bummer, because that means nothing really interesting is going on in our life's. That is either a really good thing, or a bad thing. But still everyone's talking died down into a light murmurer. Everything in today's alerts was normal. Archery contests on Thursday, Pegasus riding lessons on Saturday, blah blah blah. One thing really caught everyone's attention. I swear some of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin's neck's would've snapped off their heads popped up so fast.

"And last," Chiron said. "we have some exciting news. Since this year has gone so well, Camp Half-Blood is having its first dance! It will be held the Friday after the next. If you want you can have a date, but is no requirement. This is a semi-formal dance, so try to wear the nicest thing in your closet. Yes I know we did not tell you to bring such items-" I didn't hear much else because everyone was talking and cheering enthusiastic about it. Mr. D banged his fist on the table so loud everyone shut up just like that. No one likes to see an impatient god at dinner time.

"Thank you." he said amused.

"And that's it for the daily announcements." Chiron finished. Mr. D rolled his eyes at him, pretty much saying 'I just got their attention and your _done?_' . All I'm saying is that it's a good thing Chiron is used to Mr. D and his lazy ways.

Everyone was pretty much freaking out. I was calm, but deep down I was really happy. I could hear everyone complaining because they didn't have anything to wear. I only knew that I had one thing to wear, and I was _going_ to wear it. I had always brought a dress or something, just in case something like this was going to happen. Now at least someone was prepared, but I have no doubt that the children of Aphrodite have trunks of dresses and shoes just waiting to be worn. Everyone else...lets just say I hope they have something up their sleaves.

There wasn't even a war going on but chaos shook the camp. Over the weekend there was a lot of drama. Guys asked girls to be their dates, and the girl broke his heart. Or the girl said yes, and the girls best friend had the biggest crush on him. Either way there was a lot of crying going around.

There were a few comfirmed dates, and one of them was, of course, Annabeth and Percy. Percy was all smiley when she said yes. It was like he was afraid she would say no. Annabeth looked kind of unsure about the whole thing, but blushed a deep rosey red when people talk to her about it.

No one had asked me, no surprise there. But I didn't really care, I would go and have no problem with being a loner. I like to dress up and everything, now that blue dress would finally be able to breath out it's little box.

Wandering around the camp having nothing to do, I strolled into the acherey range. No one was there. I walked to the climbing wall. The Ares cabin was using it. So I stayed away.

So I went to the last place I dared to go. I hadn't been there for a while, but somethings never change. The Sword Arena was filled with the Apollo kids. Their cabin was slowly growing in size, now their was at least fifeteen of them. I picked up a sword. I looked to the blade and, nothing, they weren't glowing. I hadn't been in Percy's mind for a while now. Only when I get homesick, I felt them glowing, but thats about it.

He saw me before I saw him. I was still checking myself in the reflection of the sword when he approched.

"Wondering why they're not glowing?" he said. His name was Zach Hamilton, he was wearing a red shirt with some kind of graphic on it. Like everyone else he had shorts on, it was ninety degrees out and he was working out, who can blame us? He had skater hair, but it was shorter than most. It was flicked to the right side. His eyes though, those were his best feature. They were a brillient blue, like an aqua type color. I'll have to admit it, he was hot.

"Yeah, usually they are already fogged out by the time I pick up the sword." I looked at the ground blushing. But then I felt them change. I knew which emotion I was reflecting now. Love. I looked back at him, and smiled.

"Not gonna hurt me now are you?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, that's the least of your problems." I said sarcastically. I was grinning wildly. Then he blinked. Right as he blinked I had a million questions. I saw it, it wasn't white, or black, it was...gray. His eyes fogged out gray like mine. I took a step back, worried. Now my eyes weren't filled with love, they were filled with power. Ready if he was going to do something to me.

"I won't hurt you. I'm like you. You are the one I dream about every night. It's the exact same thing as what you have with Percy, but I see you." I didn't believe him, but I had to, the proof was right there!

"You don't have to believe me, I don't believe it myself. It's OK. I just wanted you to know, your not alone." He explained. I wasn't alone, but at that moment I felt alone. "But unlike you, I only see your life, not pain. Just all of the above I guess. I saw this coming, so I know your going to stay silent. No one knows about me. I didn't want to tell anyone, only you. Your really the only one that needs to know." I didn't want to say anything. I was making a big deal about it in my head. But I just can't get over the fact that hes like me.

"Thanks for telling me." I managed to choke out. Still holding the sword I looked down into it. My eyes, only held myself in them now. I dropped the blade like it was hot. Zach extended his arm and lifted my chin up to look at him. He was so calm, no freaking out, it was like he'd practiced this a million times. It was like we were best friends and known each other for years, but I'd only known him for a minute now. And goodness was it a lot to take in in only a minute.

"Your not falling or blacking out. Your fine." I said this like I was super tired, like I was listening to sad country songs. He was fine, he didn't collapse like me when I first touched Percy. He was perfectly fine.

I looked away from his gray eyes. "I have to leave."

He didn't try to stop me like anybody else would. He knew me, he knew not to try and stop me. He knew I just wanted to think. I slowly walked away from him. We all knew who got the shorter end of the stick here in the dream game.

I got to my cabin, completely dazed. I'm pretty sure I had the same expression on my face the whole time I walking. And I'm pretty sure it was still trying to figure out what just happened. It happened just so fast, one second I'm totally flirting, the next, he's..._me_.

I collapsed on my bed. I grabbed my note book after a few seconds. I always wrote down my dreams in there. Now I wrote about what happened with Zach.

I opened it to a fresh new page close to the back so I could later rip it out and hide it. I started rummaging through my bag for a pen or something to write with. But first I hear some thing, like a whistling sound. My window was half open so it was perfect for the arrow now sticking out of my notebook. There was a note rolled around the stem of the arrow. The paper was crumpled like Zach had not wanted to send it at first, or a couple times. His hand writing was curvy and neat compared to most boys. I read the note taking a deep breathe in.

Isabel,

I know this is a shock to you and everything, I just needed you to know. I've gone all summer with the secret. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to I'm here. I will understand better than anyone. Meet me at the volleyball court at 7 o'clock. Please.

Zach

I didn't want to go, I just didn't. I laid down in my bed, my mind in a thousand different. _At least,_ I thought to my self, _hes good looking. _It would be nice to talk to someone about everything. I think he knows I sorta don't like keeping things bottled up, well I do keep everything bottled up. But it's not like I like it. Zach was going to be a lot of things, I could just feel it. He was a new friend, a new shoulder to cry on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm sorry my spelling sucks! I can't spell and sometimes my spell check goes a little haywire! So sorry if you've come across words that make NO sense or just don't belong where they were put. SORRY!! Keep reading, it get's juicy here! :D**

Seven o'clock was getting closer and closer. I have to admit my feeling are very mixed. I want to talk to him and everything to be his friend. But I'm having a hard time accepting that hes like me and stuff. Truth is, I don't want anybody to be dream wrecked, and creepy eyed. It just wasn't fair. But at the same time I was mad, mad he didn't speak up earlier, I mean it would've been nice to know! Another part just wanted to be quite and stuff, like I have all this time.

But I went, only because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I knew it took the guts to tell me. I mean it's not like he could just come up to me and just say, _Hi I'm Zach. I just so happen to know everything about you! Oh and ya know those freaky dream you get about Percy? Well I get them too, but your in the dream! _That would just be random and unnatural.

So as I waited for Zach I stood still as statue, just waiting, a nervous wreck. I wasn't waiting for very long, I could hear his footsteps in the sand.

"Hey." he started.

"Hi" I almost whispered it, he was standing right behind me. I felt almost scared. I turned to face him and gulped. He was still wearing his red shirt and basketball shorts. I looked him straight in the eyes. His beautiful aqua eyes.

"So how is everything, ya know up there and all?" he tapped my head and smiled a brilliant smile. I found my self blushing a seep red.

"I'm really, well I have a lot of views and honestly I'm not sure which one I'm feeling."

"I know how you feel."

"Sure you do. How would you feel if someone knew everything about you and never told you?" I was relaxed right now, something about him made me calm. Then it hit me, people are really weird. I muffled a laugh of that thought.

"Look your smiling. You know, your a lot prettier when you smile. Your face, its just built for one. But you never smile, that needs to change. That is why I'm here to make you smile."

"Well you do a good job of it." I said.

"What gave it away," he started looking at the sun, standing a heroic pose. The sun made his brown hair glitter in the light. "My amazing good looks? Or huge muscels?" he flexed his arms, that seemed rock hard from shooting a bow and fighting with swords all summer. I rolled my eyes trying to hide the obvious smile building up.

"See we've only been talking for a minute and your already smiling your heart out. This will be easy." Hmmm, it was just so hard to believe that someone so cute could be talking to me. And who couldn't help but smile with him around?

"Come on, were gonna take a walk, I need to show you something." He held out his hand, at first I looked at it skepticaily, but I took it anyway. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere. But you can think of it like Ding-Dong Ditch." he didn't drop off many clues. We started walking toward the practice arena. I was realizing how weird it was that he was holding my hand. _My _hand. No one has held my hand. I think I was blushing the entire way there.

"OK," He started. "Nothing will prepare you for what your about to see, so I ask you not to scream or make any comments about this." he said it like we were in danger, which I highly doubted.

He creaked the huge wood door open just enough for our two heads to pop in. At first all I saw was Mrs. O' Leary, Percy's pet hellhound he promised to keep about three years ago. She now lived in here because it was the only place we could find.

So I looked harder, and saw Percy himself getting all goo-goo ga-ga with his dog. It was pretty funny, he was saying things like 'Whos a good girl? Your a good girl!' and giving her belly rubs and stuff that little kids would say to a puppy. It was pretty weird hearing Percy talk a baby language to a hellhound. He was treating her like the pampered pooch in the Cottonale commercails.

Percy caught a glimpse of us starring at him trying to restrain out laughter. His face wasn't all cute and funny, it was mad. "Hay!" he yelled after us. Zach slammed the door and grabbed my wrist.

"Time to go!" I obeyed. I defenitly did _not _wantto be caught by Percy.

We ran as fast as we could to the dinning pavilion until we collapsed in laughter. We laughed until we couldn't breathe and we were nearly in tears. I had never really ran from somebody on a joke but it was pretty sure.

"I didn't know someone could love a dog that much!" I managed to get, but the giggles interupted most of it.

Once we got it all out, we laid there on the cool marble. Our heads were side by side. We were breathing heavily, stomaches going up and down. Our huffing and puffing was the only sound. I had never been so close to a guy. No scratch that, I've been so close to a good looking guy when I wanted to in my life.

As we laid there looking at each other I studied his perfect face. He had light freckles on his tanned out skin. His nose was sloped and rounded, like mine. He had slim lips that were just barley redder than pink.

"Thanks, I haven't laughed in a while" I said.

"I know" He stared deep in my eyes and moved his head closer to mine. Our lips were about a centimeter apart. And my heart was pounding so hard I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. We would've kissed. I would've had the best second kiss ever. But someone cleared their throat just behind us. _Busted._ I thought.

I turned my head up towards the sky. Percy and Annabeth were standing over us. I have know idea why Annabeth was there, she must have been sitting in the stands of something. She raised an eyebrow at us. Percy was more...well Percy was pissed off.

The moment, that wonderful moment, was now lost like tears in the rain. I sat up, so I could see them better, because seeing them upside down was dizzy making. Zach stood up and help me get to my feet again. His smile was dissolved into nothing now, just a firm straight line headed to the other guy about two feet away from him. He must have been thinking of when Percy kissed me. But it's not like Percy was smiling either, it was more like a glare. I thought they would start fighting the way they were looking at each other. Me and Annabeth just looked at one an other awkwardly.

"Um Percy this is-" I started but he cut me off.

"Zach, I'm Zach." He put an arm around me, I guess it was for protection even though he well knew I didn't need it. Percy smirked at us. Awkward. I sent an eye message to Annabeth begging for help. She got the memo.

"Percy, it's getting sort of late, and I bet some people are wondering where we are. You should walk me back to my cabin." Good cover, even though it was only seven thirty, Percy went anyways. Once they were gone I breathed a deep sigh of relive. But I still managed to smile.

"That was too close." I said to him nudging him a little bit.

"He'll get over it. Was nothing really. He probably will hold it more against me more than you. The girls always get off easy." He added shaking his head.

We started walking to who knows where, we just walked. A lot crossed my mind, I really wanted to ask him a bunch of stuff, but only one question stuck out to me the most.

"So what about you?" I said looking up to him. He was a tallish guy and the sun was just behind his head so I had to squint to look. "You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. Whats your story?"

"Do I need one? You know enough right now. I'll tell you more someday. But I guess everyone had their share of battle scars. As for me I'd like to thank my lucky stars that I'm alive, and well." he smiled at me like I knew what he was talking about. And I did.

"Kenny Chesney. Good song to steal from." The song was called "I'm Alive" by well, Kenny Chesney, a legend.

"Country music, got it from you. Now it's all I listen to."

"Good, best kind of music there is" I said this percistantly because most people hate country. See if people just listened to it, they'd like it. But everybody just assumes it's all bango playing and crap. I mean yes they're are songs like that but new country is all upbeat and stuff.

We arrived at the cabins. Good thing Annabeth and Percy were gone. Zach looked down at me.

"So Isabel," He began

"So Zach." I mimicked. He laughed at me. "What?"

"You say your O's like oh. Very Minnesotan." I smirked, there was nothing with the way I said my O's. "I'm really glad you smiled a lot today though. I know it was a rough start. I'm sorry." He paused. "But I was wondering-"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just _wondering,_" he scratched the back of his head, I stood there gleaming, knowing what he was going to ask. "If you had a dress that I could take you to the dance in? I mean but only if the dress wanted to go." I smiled as big as ever. I loved how he was so cockily.

"Hmmm, I think the dress would like to have a night out with you." I said sarcasticaly.

"You sure? Dresses tend to have some problems here and there." I gigled

"I'm sure."

"Great, so it's a date!"

"Its a date." I breathed a deep dreamy sigh. Its a date


	12. Chapter 12

"So Zach Hamilton?" Annabeth asked. We where walking together from lunch to go clean our cabins for inspection. Walking and talking, you know the whole girl type of thing to do. But when it was Annabeth I was talking to, boys didn't always come up on the subject.

"Yeah, there's just something special about him. Only something I can know. It's a secret. He only told me 'cause..." I trailed off, I was telling to much, no not telling to much. I gave it away. _Good job Isabel._ I thought. He didn't want anybody to know about the dreams. You can't really blame is, I mean everybody thinks _I'm _ a freak. Who really wants to know some one so cool is just so weird too?

"You can tell me anything Isabel. You know that." I did tell her just about anything. But not this.

"I want to tell you Annabeth, but it's not my secret to tell." She considered this. I was right.

"He _is_ kinda cute."

"Kinda?"

"OK, hes _really_ cute." She blushed. "Just don't tell Percy, he doesn't take jealousy well."

"He says he has a mission to make me smile more. And don't worry I won't. " I said.

"Well dose he?" Annabeth asked. I paused, not sure of the answer, but I said it anyway. As much as I didn't want to admit, or if I really did want to admit it, he makes me smile. One day we've really known each other, but he already treats me like some one more than just a friend. He treats me like a _best _friend, maybe even something more.

"Yeah, he really does." I smiled at her. "Every time I'm with him or talking about him, a little grin sneaks up on me."

"I'm happy for you Isabel. I really am. Percy is too, he just doesn't want to show it. He's like that sometimes. You know that." _Yeah I do, _I thought.

Annabeth stopped walking. I was just a bit in front of her looking back.

"Are you sure though? I mean it _is _Apollo." She asked.

"Yeah Apollo's got a good vibe on me." I nodded."Bye Annabeth. See ya around." With that the conversation was over. It was a short one but it had a meaning...I think.


	13. Chapter 13

"Psst." I faintly herd in the background of a weird, normal dream.

"Psst, Isabel." My senses were starting to come back now. My eyelids started to flutter open. They were heavy but curiosity got the best of me. I herd the 'Psst' sound again. It was coming from behind my open window.

I looked back to see what was there. It was Zach. I laid my head back in my pillow.

"What do you want? It's... I'm not sure what the time is but I don't care, it's dark out." I said, or whispered, it was to early to remember. What was he doing here? Breaking the rules. Sounded like Zach though.

"It won't be dark for long Minnesotan. Come with me to watch the sunrise. I have a blanket and everything." Very convincing. "You know, I'm not very scared of breaking in your cabin and carrying you out." My eyes shot open.

"Don't even think about." I said. It was early, but at this time everyone was sleeping lightly. I couldn't risk him in here.

"Give me two minutes. And stay here." I whispered.

The quickest I have ever done it, I brushed my hair, used a shot of mouthwash and got a decent shirt on, leaving my pajama pants on. I rushed out the door. Zach was leaning against the door on the little porch.

"You clean up good." He said looking me up and down. I just smirked at him. "Come on we'll be late"

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"Somewhere secret." I hated it when he tries to make things secrets.

It was chilly walking in the dew and in the morning air. We got to the beach, it was still dark outside. We walked down the water. I waited for him to veer off, but he kept walking and walking, soon camp was out of sight.

The waves would lick our feet as the washed back and forth on the smooth sand. We were holding hands again. I looked down at the sand for any shells, but the water was to rough here, nothing ever survives getting to our beach.

"So do you watch the sunrise very often?" I asked.

"Everyday, I'm the only one. I only go where we're going once a year. My birthday." It was his birthday?

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Why am I taking you? You're special to me." He pointed ahead. "There it is."

He was looking at a huge sand dune at least twenty feet high. It looked like a really amazing place to watch a sunrise. Knowing Zach, it probably was.

We hiked up the steep sand. Most of the time I slid down until Zach just gave me a piggy back up. He climbed it like a monkey. He knew every step and trick to get up. And he could do it with another person on his back.

When we got to the top you could see for miles. The sun wasn't up yet but you could tell it was just waiting to break free. The colors where orange with pink mixing into blue as you looked west. Beautiful.

Zach put the blanket on the white sand and laid down on it. I propped myself against him, resting my head on his hard chest.

"Thanks, Zach. It means a lot to me that you brought me to your special hide out." I said looking at him.

"Of course. Your worth it, your as beautiful as the sunrise." He said to me. I felt my face turn red and warm. No had ever said that to me. I put my head back on him. My eyes getting heavy. Zach started humming to me. It was Garth Brooks, "The Dance".

"'The Dance'?" I asked sleepishly.

"Yeah, it's...it's my moms favorite." He kept on humming the slow song. He had a wonderful voice, even though he wasn't singing. Perfectly on tune and beat. I sang along with him in my head. "But I'da have to miss, the...dance."

Slowly I drifted back to sleep, the sun just a fourth over the horizon when I was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

There was something about Zach Hamilton that I didn't quite get. He never liked to talk about himself, he always tried to distract me when I asked him about him. It was weird and sorta annoying. Truth is I hate it when I can't figure things out, it just makes me feel like I'm missing whats right in front of me.

He's a total mystery to me, so if you understand I'm not fond of it. It was almost creepy how he kept everything to himself. Kinda like me, or at least what I used to be. I'm just not used to the fact I can't figure him out. He gives me nothing to work with. My "gift", if that's what you can call it, is worthless if I'm trying to read him.

So Tuesday I went strait up to him. He was walking to the lava wall. I snuck behind him and laced my fingers in his. His skin was rougher than last time I held his hand.

"Boo," I whispered in his ear. Ok so didn't exactly march up to him and tell him in frustration how I don't like that I can't figure him out. But you just can't do that to some one that your dating. No you have be all cute about it. Something I'm not that used to doing.

"Hey," He turned to me and smiled. His perfect million dollar smile that was a brilliant white mad my day and I almost forgot what I was about to say, or do.

"Can we talk?" I guess I didn't say it as cheery as I meant to, because his smile melted until all was left was just his lips curved a bit at the sides.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" I put my hands on his broad tall shoulders and said, "I want to know more about _you_. You know how it really bugs me when I can't figure people out. It's just you know everything about me and I know, well I don't know squat about you." He seamed to consider this.

"Alright." The word slid off of him like nothing, he even muffled a laugh. I stared at him a little confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what you expect me to say no?" I looked at him a little shocked.

"Well...yeah." I noticed how stupid that sounded and I giggled. "OK shoot."

He gestered to the ground and sat down. My wonderful grass chair.

"Well, my favorite color is red. I love rocky road ice cream. I live in Upper Michigan. I'm not to bad at snowboarding, I play hockey for my high school. I'll be a senior in high school this year. I spend my winter breaks here at camp. I like coffee. Music is awesome and I'll listen to any kind. My iPod had over three thousand songs on it." He stopped putting his finger on his chin thinking of more. "What else do you want to know?"

_A lot. _I said to myself. I wanted to ask him about his family, but for most demigods that was a touchy subject. "I want to know, anything" Everything! "I want to know something that..."

"I know you want to know everything, but it's just not that simple. The more you know..." He looked away

"You will never tell me will you? It's not fair!" I was tearing up. Not because I can't figure him out, but because when us half bloods say what he just said, it usually means danger. I liked Zach a lot. I didn't want him in danger, he understood me so much, he was the one person that would and always be there.

"Why can't you tell me?" A tear trickled down my face, he buried my head in his chest.

"I just can't." He looked back at me. He was sad I could tell he wanted tell me, but something big was stopping him. "I have to go, my cabin is probably wondering where I am. We'll talk about this later." Zach got up and left me. I was still crying, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to yell after him, but my voice didn't work. I was mute and I couldn't help it.

Percy, of all people, found me sitting on the ground, hands in my face, crying my eyes out. I expected him to say a lot of things. But he sat down with me and put an arm around me. I don't know why, but he did and I felt comforted.

"He really likes you," He mumbled it so quietly I barley herd him. "Trust me I'm a guy."

"Why can't _I _know him. I barley know anything about him and he knows every-"

"Everything, now you know how it feels. You don't exactly know what they know about you. It could be anything." I smirked at him, my face all puffy and red was probably not that convincing though.

"Why don't you like him?" He didn't really like that question, and I could tell I wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, as hard as it may believe, your like a little sister to me. I mean we sometimes want to kill each other, and you know way more than you should. It all adds up I guess. So when me and Annabeth saw you guys about to start making out, I just was trying to protect you." I wanted to laugh, no way could I be like his sister. It did make _some _sense, but still it was kinda...weird. So I nodded.

"It's just I like him so much but he..."

"Is scared to get close to you? Give the guy a break, maybe if you weren't in hiding all these years you would know why he doesn't like to tell people about himself, plus he probably doesn't want you to go back in to silence. Not with all the things he's told you. " Has this what it's come to? Me being that bad guy here? It's not my fault no one ever pays attention to me! No one really never cared until I was thirteen. I looked in the other direction.

"Oh come on Isabel." He sounded a little disappointed, but only a little. He didn't want to hurt my feelings, and I could tell. See _Percy_ isn't that hard to figure out.

"Life is so unfair." I said to him.

"No one said it was gonna be easy. If someone did, they would have no idea what there talking about." He had a point, but still it was pretty unfair. Percy looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "Oh crap! Shes gonna kill me! Gotta go sis, girlfriend will be so mad!" He hopped up and sprinted towards the cabins. What a guy, forgetting about his girlfriend. Humph. Boys...


	15. Chapter 15

I guess Percy wasn't trying to block me out of his mind in my dreams. I was back but I was in the future. It was a regular dream, but at the same time it wasn't.

In the dream I was Percy, of course. We were on the beach, Annabeth about ten feet ahead of me in a beautiful white dress with heels in her hands. The dress was short, shorter than I expected from her at least. It was above her knees. Her blonde hair was down and wavy sparkling in the light. They were walking on the moist part of the beach where the sea rarely touches, so their feet made tracks in the sand.

The sun was behind the horizon now, but it's glow lingered in the new nights sky. From yellow to an orange, pink, then blending into a blue.

Guessing from the way Annabeth was dressed, it was the night of the dance. Why they had left was a mystery.

She started to walk backwards smiling at him. She was dancing around in the water. Her arms spread out, having an awesome time. I could tell from Percy's feelings that he was happy too. She stepped into the surf, she stopped when the waves hit just below her knees.

"Come on Percy, don't be a baby." She said. I really have never seen Annabeth like this. Usually she was really serious and stuff but never all...carefree. But she was having a little fun, I'm not gonna ask questions. Percy walked to her, his jeans stayed dry, course. He put his arms around her. "Annabeth Chase, what has gotten into you?" Percy said sarcastically.

She smiled at him and bit her lip. She reached up for a kiss, it was a long one. "Just having a little fun." She said. Percy looked really shocked, and so would I . I don't really think anyone expected _Annabeth _to be so, so...courageous?

The shocked face slowly turned into a crooked smile. Annabeth was blushing, I'm pretty sure she was surprised with herself too. They turned to face the already sun set.

I noticed something wrong with her expression it was trying to figure out. She twisted around, "Percy look out!" Annabeth yelled. He quickly ducked.

I looked back to find that two figures appeared out of no where. They were two archers from the Apollo cabin, bows notched one eye closed concentrating on the target. It was Aly Lenon and Mitch Ridden.

Percy covered Annabeth to protect her, not sure what was happening. But usually people with bows and arrows is not something to stick around for.

"Don't panic," Aly said. "We're just here because there's a breach we need all campers to the dinning pavilion now."

"You fired at us! And what the breach?" Annabeth asked like she was really ticked that she didn't know beforehand and maybe because they shot at them for no reason.

"Relax they are tranquilizer arrows they won't kill you. And our father, Apollo, has arrived and told us that there are campers on the premises that must be removed." Mitch told us.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other not very sure what to make of this. But I could tell by the look on her face that a million questions were already brewing in that brilliant mind of hers.

We only followed them out of curiosity. Truth be told me, or Percy, or whatever, just wanted to run there to see what the heck was going on.

The walk was silent, it was like Aly and Mitch were two security guards and we were the criminals. Annabeth and Percy held hands the whole time. She squeezed his hand tightly and I felt his hand get all sweaty.

We go to the dinning pavilion and the dance was continuing there, music was playing. I couldn't recognize it but it was slow. I saw myself dancing with Zach. My knee long baby blue dress fit me perfectly. I was in his arms swaying back and forth in the steady beat of the song, my face resting on his shoulder.

Most couples were dancing too, some were talking, and others were sitting around bored with nothing to do. I kinda felt bad for them, they weren't having a good time like they probably imagined it. Me and Zach looked like we were the couple of the night.

I noticed his lips moving, singing to me. I saw a tear drip down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe I had a long night and was tired, maybe Zach told me something that made me kind of sad. It was the future I wasn't suppose to know everything when it hasn't happened to me yet.

But then I noticed five archers moving swiftly through the crowd. Weaving in and out of people not touching one even a little bit. They all where heading in the direction me and Zach where still dancing. Zach must've seen them because he stiffened and stopped dancing. The five archers appeared around us in a neat circle bows notched just like with Percy and Annabeth.

Zach turned and was talking to them, well it seemed like arguing more. His fellow cabin mates lead us out of the pavilion, bows pointed at our back. A lot of people were starring at us like 'Omagosh what is happening?' I couldn't hear much of the conversation from Percy's point of view but there was a lot going on.

"OK," Annabeth said annoyed. "What the heck is going on? Zach and Isabel were just lead out of the dance by _your _men, and he had no idea what was going on."

"I would tell you. But you already know to much." Mitch said.

"Mitch, come on man you know you can trust us." Percy said persuasively.

"Sorry Percy." He said back.

"Wait, you don't know either? Your just here because Apollo told you to!" Exclaimed Annabeth. She totally had them right there, Aly and Mitch looked like they'd just been caught stealing something. Annabeth smiled, "I thought so."

Percy put a hand on her back and turned her around. "Um Annabeth," He said in a hushed voice. "If they don't know that means we can't get anything out of them. You got a plan?" She gave him a reassuring look, that looked sorta creepy in the low light. "Of course I do." Annabeth's plans were always genius but I wasn't sure if I was exactly ready for this one. She let a bloody murder, air piercing, bird killing scream that almost blasted my ear drums in half.

She fell to the ground looking hurt, she was twitching kind of disturbingly. Mitch and Aly looked at each other panicked. "I have no idea what to do, I don't know what wrong with her!" Aly would say, Mitch kept trying to use his healing powers to fix her, but when someone doesn't really need fixing what _can _you do? While the two healers were trying to figure out was wrong Annabeth opened her eyes and winked at Percy.

"We've decided were going to take her to our father. Oh and Percy, please don't smart off, hes not in his usual good mood." Said Aly

"Whatever, and I'll carry her, I'm pretty sure she won't be able to walk." He picked her up. She laid across his arms, her hand dangled out, and her face was emotionless. She looked dead. They were so milking this.

They led us to the cabins, figures. Everyone was on the little porch thing at the Apollo cabin. People looked sad that they had to leave such a good dance early, but I could tell they all wanted to know what was going on.

One of the older campers approached us as we got closer. "I thought father told you guys to stay by the pavilion." He said sternly.

"We would've but..." Aly trailed off and Percy butt in.

"Something is wrong with Annabeth, she just..." He was trying to sound really sad, and he was doing a good job.

"We don't know whats wrong with her, we tried everything. I mean shes not dead, shes got a steady pulse and everything." Aly finished. But sooner than anyone could react Apollo burst from the screen door rolling his eyes. Even in the dark the Sun god seemed to be glowing, it was kind of like looking at an almost dead flash light. "Give her to me, and Percy can come in too." He sounded really annoyed, no doubt he knew that Annabeth was faking.

Some girl lead us into the cabin, and left us as we took the first step in. The cabin was a mess. Bows and arrows hung over windows, and there was a surround sound system speaker every six feet on the walls. It was painted a kaki color. I saw Zach and I sitting on a bunk, probably his.

Annabeth hoped out Percy's arms. "OK Apollo what's going on?" As badly as I wanted to stay there and know what was going on, the dream started to shimmer away, and I wouldn't know what was going on until next Friday.

My eyes shot open, I started mumbling things wanting to be back in the dreams, wanting to know what was going to happen at the dance. Obviously something not exactly good.


	16. Chapter 16

The week went by almost to fast. I fought, cried, and laughed with Zach. Each time it ended with me leaning against his shoulder, and him with his arm wrapped around me.

Everyday of the week I liked him more and more. Sometimes I couldn't stop thinking of him, every once and a while I caught myself looking at him dreamily, not wanting to tear my eyes away. He always gave me a crooked smile when he noticed.

He would always complement me, just on anything, like if my hair caught in the sunlight he'd say it was beautiful. Or the way he always noticed I sat with perfect posture where ever I went. Little things like that made me blush and like him more and more.

At lunch some of the other girls would ask me about Zach and tell me how lucky I was. I mean he _was _gorgeous, he could pass for and Aphrodite kid. He was funny too, kind of like the best friend I never really had. But he was more than that. Well I'm pretty sure that's the way it was. We never talked about it, in a way we were together, but we no one really needed words to figure it out.

Zach was also the coolest guy I've ever met, he'd so laid back, and just OK with the world. He fights for what he wants even though it may not seem like hes fighting at all.

He's amazing.

Two in the morning. That's when Zach woke me up to go to the conoe lake with him. Now he's learned his lesson about not waking me up in the middle of a nightmare. See I kinda started to strangle him until I was really awake and aware it was him. Oops.

By the time I had gotten up and brushed my hair he told me to bring a swim suit. I honestly didn't know why he wanted to go swimming, so I just played along. I put a throw over, over my my suit. But when I saw Zach I was ready to give him a half hearted punch.

"Why don't _you_ have a suit on?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Oh I do, it's just under my pajamas." He replied casually.

I asked him why I needed my swim suit when I knew the water would be colder tonight. "Tonight is a special one." That's all I got of him. But when we got to the lake I didn't even need more explanations after I saw the water.

It glowed. Like actually glowed! The water glowed a bright blue that made it look like there were spotlights at the bottom. It was bubbling too. In the cool night I could see steam rising from the surface.

I looked at Zach in complete awe. He put out his arm guestering for me to go in. The water was as warm as a hot tub. My toes tingled as I inched in deeper and deeper. I looked back to see if he was coming in too. All I saw was him in his swimming running at full speed off the dock.

"Wha- hooo!" Zach yelled. He tucked his knee's into his chest and in the matter of seconds the water swallowed him whole leaving nothing but a splash and wake behind.

Something tapped the back of my shoulder and I turned around. Zach spit some water into my face. I giggled a bit. "You're gonna pay!" I said to him jokingly. I put my hands over his head to dunk him. I took a deep breath and put all my weight on him.

The warm water felt amazing even underwater. I opened my eyes to look at Zach. My vision was blurred a bit from the visibility but I could still tell that Zach was smiling at me.

We surfaced the water. We were an arms length apart, his face more relaxed now. Zach looked strait into my eyes. We swam closer and closer. He put his arms around my waist. Slowly, slowly, our faces inched forward.

Our lips met, and it was incredible. It was like his lips were shaped for mine. Like a perfect match. This kiss made me want more. The first kiss that I liked. One I would remember forever. The one I would be day dreaming about on a frigid Minnesota winter night.

"Mission accomplished." He whispered after we split. "That will have you smiling for while."

I couldn't help my self, a huge grin appeared on my face. Zach Hamilton had something to him that I just couldn't get enough of. I was addicted to it.

"You're amazing." I said quietly into his ear.

"Just doin' my job." Then something came over me. Like an epiphany washed into my brain. To bad it wasn't exactly epiphany like.

It happened so fast, I mean two weeks! You'd think I'd want to wait a year or two until this feeling encased me into it's bonds.

"So how did you make all this happen?" I asked him, looking around the lake.

"Well I talked to the naiads and they said it was alright. But I had to fight had for warming the water. Besides I just wanted to have a nice time alone with you. Tomorrow...well it'll be kind of crazy, but good at the same time." I looked at him in shock, today was Thursday, meaning the dance was tomorrow! "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Um, no everything is just fine. I can't wait! It will be so amazing." I tried to sound upbeat but it didn't really work, I could tell that he knew something was wrong. But like the good guy he is, he pretended not to notice anything wrong. Good choice.

The rest of our little get away didn't last long. The sun would be rising soon and then people would realize we were gone. Better other campers than the harpies.

The walk back to the cabin was quite, not much talking. The only words exchanged were the last ones. They were right after Zach looked into my eyes and thrust me towards his chest for a hug and kiss. He held me in that hug like he would never see me again. The only words he said to me was good-bye.

Zach knew something about tomorrow night. I saw it in the gaze that struck mine, the tears being dammed up in his eyelids. And the crack in his voice when he said those two little words.

I didn't want to think about tomorrow. I didn't want to think about the ending. I just didn't want to think at all. At this point I just wanted to sleep. But the sun, still hiding behind the horizon, was brightening the sky already, and I could hear the birds singing their morning songs. It was Thursday morning and tomorrow would have to wait one more day.


	17. Chapter 17

I took a deep breath as I looked at my sky blue dress laying on my bunk waiting to be put on. I grazed my finger tips over the light silk. Today was the day, the day that was filled with mystery's.

I slipped the dress on, tying the bow in the back and adjusting the shoulder straps. I plopped on my silver sparkly flip flops and went over to the pull length mirror.

My now sandy brown hair was curled and laid at on my shoulders. The dress ended just below my knees. Morgan, the girl that slept in the bunk next to me gave me a french manicure after lunch. It was a weird feeling being all dolled up. I don't exactly do it that often ya know?

Someone gasped from behind me, it was Katie. She had on a full length light green sun dress and her hair was in a pony tail.

"You look beautiful! Zach is going to be blown away!" She said really excitedly.

"Thanks Katie, you look really good too." I replied gesturing to her dress.

"Are you kidding, this is nothing compared to you. Can you believe that this is it? The night is finally here! It'll a big, big evening." Katie went on and on about tonight. I smiled and talked back to her trying to sound as happy about it as her and she fell for it.

Then I herd someone knock on the door and our heads turned. Must be Zach. I went to open the door. When I peaked behind the door, there he was. A huge smile broke from the corners of his face.

"Hello, ready to go to the feast?" He said.

The feast came first, then the dance. Even though it was called a feast, everyone knew that it was just a regular dinner. Mr. D only called it a feast because it was classier than dinner, and a feast meant wine for him.

Since most of the guys didn't exactly bring suits with them, most of them just wore jeans and a polo shirt. Zach was rocking the long shorts in a nice striped shirt. Something totally expected from him.

"Oh am I ready, I'm so hungry." I replied.

He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful." Zach told me.

We walked side by side swinging our hands back and forth. During our walk to the dining pavilion I noticed all the other couples walking side by side, or holding hands. Some looked like it was a bit awkward for them by the way the stared at the ground and walked a good two feet away from each other. There were only a few people with no date, mostly the younger kids who were to embarrassed to ask anyone.  
"It's going to be a big night." Zach started.

"You have no idea." I mumbled back.

"Oh and just to let you know, Annabeth and Percy are kind of our...party?" Zach said quickly.

"What?"

"Well Annabeth....well you know her, she kind of lays down the law, and your expected to follow it-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I guess I should have seen it coming. She is our friend... well my friend at least." I told him. I have no clue why but Zach looked kind of surprised by my reaction. "What, you expect me to get angry?"

"Well no it's just-"

"Zach chill I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on we'll be late for the 'big dinner'." I had just told Zach to chill when that was the thing I was desperate to do. I needed a chill pill.

Dinner wasn't much, the usual just as expected. When we went up to the fire to burn our offerings I prayed to mother, and to Apollo to take mercy on us tonight. Hopefully they do, but my dream didn't go that far. And I don't know what will happen.

The walk to the Amphitheater wasn't long for me mentally, but it sure wasn't short. My mind was spinning out of control, I wanted to start hyperventilating but I couldn't have a meltdown in front Zach. He doesn't know anything. Well I don't think he is.

As we strode hand in hand through the huge wood doors of the Amphitheater, I finally noticed the stars. The blazed like a white fire in front of your eyes. And they were everywhere, usually you could only see this many constellations if your way high up in the mountains. I guess tonight was a special one.

I also noticed how beautiful everyone looked. Girls had somehow gotten their hands on elegant dresses in every color of the rainbow. The guys looked pretty good too, mostly just wore the kind of outfit that Zach did. Others had real tuxes on. But they looked great with their date.

The Amphitheater had completely transformed too. Streamers hung around the tops of the walls. Different colored lights moved around at all angles. And there was a huge stereo system in the front.

"It's beautiful." I exclaimed. Zach looked down at me. His eyes gleamed in happiness. A grin broke on his perfect face.

"Come on lets dance." Music was already playing to some rap tune that had a weird dance to it. Everyone danced in a line in unison. It was kind of like a square dance but more new aged and better moves. "Don't tell me you don't know the Souja Boy dance?" Zach asked. Souja Boy? What kind of name was that?

"Um no? I don't listen to rap crap."

"Just look at what everyone is doing, learn like you would at a honkytonk or something." He jumped in line and started doing it too. Everyone knew the dance but me! Of course a few people didn't want to do because they thought they were just way to cool for it.

I watched the dance as carefully as I could. The first thing I noticed was that when the song said "Superman", you had to hop forward and spread your arms out like you were him. Then there was a move that seemed to be there just because there was nothing else to do.

Pretty much everyone that was dancing had a big huge smile on their face, like they were having the time of their life. Which they probably were, usually it's kinda hard to find fun when you live your whole life being hunted.

Once the song was done Zach came back to me. "So did you learn anything?" He asked out of breath from the cool dance.

"No not really, but you _have_ to teach it to me some time."

"Okay cool." He replied

A new song played so now we could really dance. I still didn't know the songs playing but I still had fun dancing with Zach. Some of the more older kids like me where doing some extra close dancing that made the twelve year old's blush because they weren't used to it. I had to giggle because they'd be grinding too at _their _homecoming or prom.

I wasn't really pay attention to what I was dancing to until I herd the familiar twang of the song "Fishing In the Dark" by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. I knew I could do a dance to this song. Most people call it the Electric slide, but if you dance to this song with those moves it fits even better.

Suddenly I start to dance to it. Everyone backs away in a circle around me to see what I'm doing. When Zach notices the dance he jumps in. its just us for half of the first verse. Then more and more people start to do the line dance. right right, left left, back back, forward, pump arm, kick foot and turn. Most people even picked up the fact that it was faster paced than the other song that you would to the dance to. Every kid was dancing with me, and I had started it. I felt so happy and proud that I showed people new stuff.

The sun was setting when I noticed a whited dress slip through the big doors. Annabeth and Percy had just ditched to go to the beach. I was talking to Zach when out of the corner of my eye I saw another camper whispering into another's ear. I saw that boys face go from happy to serious or confused. He nodded and went to another camper, it was Ally Lenon. Like a chain reaction she went to another, then that one went to another camper. They were all children of Apollo. My dream I saw not very nights ago was coming alive.

It was starting.

I would tried to keep my cool but there was no need to, Chiron had some over the intercom.

"Attention all campers," He started. "They're have been some complications in tonight's arrangements, and we must all continue the dance at the Dinning Pavilion." Moaning broke through the crowd, none of them wanted to walk _all _the way back.

"It's happening." I gasp/whispered.

"Did you say something?" Zach asked me.

"N-No. You'll see." I stuttered. I could tell he didn't buy it though.

"Come on if I'll probably find out in the first place you should just tell me now."

"Once you find out it'll be to late. It's already happening." I looked at the floor. "But trust me you wont be happy, so lets have the time of your life."

He shook his head back and fort, and lifted my chin so I could see him. "Please?"

"I can't."

"Okay. Well come on we don't want to get locked in here."

I looked around and saw that almost everyone had already filed out. We were the last of five other kids.

The two giant doors shut just as we walked out like they were possessed or something. Zach put his arm around me and as we walked all the way back.

As we got closer and closer I could tell that everyone was just standing around, the music not started yet. But like a miracle as we stepped foot on the perfectly polished white marble floor, another country song started up. It was a classic slow song, the one Zach sang to me. "The Dance" was playing.

"May I have this dance?" Zach asked me, his glossy blue eyes shimmering in the low lighting of the pavilion.

"Of course you can."

I leaned my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my body. A slow foot to foot pace was set as we turned in slow small circles. Even though the lyrics of the song was really sad, I thought it was perfect.

Zach started to sing, his voice almost exactly like Garth Brooks, but still lacking the legend and deepness. I felt a tear roll down my face, even now it was really starting.

Zach stopped dancing and looked around. Out of no where five campers appeared with bows ready. Determination was written on their faces. I had a hunch that they didn't like the fact that they were capturing their own brother.

"What is this?" Zach asked.

"Zach Apollo knows, its better if you just get over with now." Said a camper. He looked at me. "Her too."

I didn't know who though. Murmurs broke out from the crowd wondering what was going on. "The Dance" still played. "You knew it would happen, so lets just go. Isabel too."

I looked up at Zach, _See?_ I mouthed. He nodded back, understanding why I wouldn't tell him.


	18. Chapter 18

We were being led to the towards Zach's cabin. One person was walking behind us, on each side and then two in front. It was like they were our personal body guards, just not really there to protect you.

Zach looked so angry, like if you poured a bucket of cool water on him, he'd steam like a hot pot. But by just looking at him I knew that behind the anger in his face, fear was in his eyes. And that scared me the most.

You'd never see Zach scared, angry even. It just wasn't him. Not his nature. Zach is that kind of guy that is always smiling. The one you can count on to cheer you up when you not doing so hot. The one that is never scared. He's the one _you _run to when _your _scared.

So seeing him scared made me wonder what he did so terribly wrong to get the attention of his own father. Maybe even tick him off a bit. Why else would someone send an entire cabin (one of the biggest) to go fetch us. _Both_ of us.

As we walked I noticed how award it was getting. The silence I mean. There was something wrong with it. I tried to distract my mind by growing the grass longer every where I stepped, so I could feel the cool blades swipe across my feet even though I had flip flops. That feeling has always been known to calm me down. It works better at night on a hot, hot summer day because I get this little tingle on the tips of my toes.

We passed the basket ball court and passed a few cabins until we finally arrived to the cabin of the Sun god. I first saw that the cabin looked like it was glowing. Like seriously glowing, the kind of glow that still lights the sky even when the sun has dipped below the horizon. It was pretty cool until I realized that that means that something powerful is in there. So far, not so good.

I was waiting for the tears to start flowing down my cheeks, because I was doomed and didn't even know why. But nothing happened. I looked up at Zach to find him already looking to me. He said something without even speaking to me, "Stay strong." That's just how good he is with people, he can say something but he doesn't need the words.

Even though staying strong was the only thing I could really only do. I felt as helpless as a lost puppy. Like staying strong wasn't even enough. If I was a Popsicle I would have melted. But I couldn't it wasn't an option to run away from what might be the end.

The five campers stopped us just before we could go up the three stairs. "Zach," One of them started, looking at the both of us. "Go strait to your bunk, don't go anywhere. Isabel should accompany you, I know father will want to talk to the _both _of you."

Mach's forehead was all scrunched up and nervous. "Come on." He mumbled, gesturing me towards the door.

"I don't know what they did, but _man _dad is pissed!" I herd people whispering. "They were probably caught making out and Demeter_ doesn't approve._ Or something stupid like that." After that a bunch of kids saying 'Yeah' had their eye's on me and Zach.

I climbed the small stairs and entered the cabin with Zach right behind me. The cabin had a rack against the wall for holding bows and arrows. All the places where empty but one. The one that's name label read _Zach _on it. I took a deep breath just trying to notice something else.

All the bunk beds were along the walls but two of them were in the center. So it had two allies. Three full sized beds were at the back walls. Probably reserved for the head counselor and the three oldest kids. All the bunks had a neon colored duct tape sign that said the names of who the bed belonged to.

Zach sturdily marched forward to the very back of the room. Lucky him, he had one of the big beds. His colorful sign was pretty plain. Just said his name, like the other guys that lack pizzazz. Which kinda surprised me 'cause he was a pretty enthusiastic person.

Zach slumped down on the bed looking at his hands. "You saw it in a dream didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"Well-," I started to say, but a young, irritated voice cut me off.

"People underestimate me all the time. Most don't get that I see all, know all. So of course I saw it, but not exactly in a dream." Apollo said. He was standing at the end of the aisle opposite from the one we walked down in. His perfect figure was leaning against a bunk. His sandy blonde hair was swished to the side, like skater hair. The sun god also was ripped, I mean his muscles looked like a professional football player's. No wonder Zach has always looked so good.

There was a long silence, no one really had a good comeback from what Apollo started with. Which kinda sucked because it was only the beginning of the conversation.

But I could hear a commotion going on outside. The god walked away to the door and pushed it forward with a bunch of force. "Give her to me, and Percy can come in too." He said.

They were here now, and things were gonna get either better or worst. Percy had Annabeth in his arms, she looked almost dead. Arm hanging off the side, eyes closed, totally limp. But she came back to life once the door behind her was closed, and with a click, locked.

"Okay Apollo what's going on?" She asked, jumping out of Percy's arms.

I almost thought that it would just end, that it was all a simple dream that would never come true. That it would just stay in my mind, and not come true the way it was now. People really don't lie when they say _dreams come true_ even if you don't want them to.

"Now were getting somewhere." The god started. "Well you all know that your friends here get dreams of other people. Dreams of fear, happiness, or just everything about them. But when they feel something deep, their eyes change colors and they inharit powers. The persons powers that they dream about. Now everyone on Olympus would be completely fine with that, but my son here has been having dreams of multiplex people."

I stared at him, he was still looking at his hands, not saying a word. "This isn't what you'd tell me?" I said to him. He didn't answer just stayed silent as if it would make things better.

"That's not even the best part. His dreams are of gods. He will be to powerful the next time his eyes change." Apollo continued. He turned to me now. "And you Isabel haven't dreamed us yet, but we won't take any precautions."

"So what your just going to kill them?" Percy asked.

"You wouldn't! My mother-" Annabeth started.

"Your mother was the one who came up with the idea first missy. But I would never murder my own son, and Demeter would make every crop in the world spoil before they were even planted in the ground. So we have a different plan." All this slipped off of Apollo's tongue like nothing, as if it had no affect on him. I mean he is pretty chill and stuff but still, you'd expect someone to be more hostile about this.

"So what is it?" Percy asked.

"Well Zach knows, why don't you tell them?" All eyes turned to him, he was still looking down to the ground as if there was a painting down there that he just couldn't take his eyes off of.

"They want us to never sleep...so we don't pick up anymore powers. And for me they're going to take away the things I've seen of the gods. So I'm not to powerful, so I don't destroy. So I don't kill myself." He looked up at me, full of fear he stood up, not taking his eyes off of mine. "If my eye's change, my body won't be able to with stand the blood and powers of a god. I'd be destroyed, and since I have a connection to you, _you _might be destroyed too. It's almost like an empathy link but way more dangerous and complicated."

"Never sleep?" I asked, trying to ignore the creepy thought that Zach just told me. Apollo looked at me in the eye's and nodded.

"But why not just take away Isabel's dreams of me too?" Percy asked him.

"She's had the dreams so long, that the only way they would stop is if you died, and your father would _never _let that happen. So your staying alive."

"But what about the gods? Your taking away Zach's dreams of them, won't they die too?" Annabeth asked. I wonder which gods he's had dreams about.

"They haven't been tied to him the way Isabel is to Percy, and Percy is to Isabel. Nothing would happen to them anyway. They're all powerful beings, it would have no affect on them."

"What will it be like? Never being able to sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Well, for a little while you'll try and try to sleep, but you just give up. You'll never get sleepy, but you will get tired, like workout tired. Your mind will wonder to where ever it wants to go. You'll get very bored. But soon enough you'll except it, and that it's for the best. I've talked to Chiron and he will let you two go out of your cabins at night, but you can't go anywhere out of the camp borders and the woods is off limits."

I couldn't imagine my world without sleep.

"But if I'm tied to Percy so strongly won't I still "dream" about him?"

"Well, you'll get "daydreams" and sometimes your going to blank out and it'll be like dreaming, but your awake... if that makes _any _sense at all." I was about to ask something else but he answered it as if he read my mind. "And yeah it will still hurt, maybe even a little more because your awake."

I flinched. Everything of course would hurt. It always would.

"But if we still get those daydream things, wouldn't we still be able to pick up other people's fears and stuff?" I had so many questions.

"No, the only way you can do that is if your sleeping. The daydreams act like a filter, only keeping the main person to read. It's a little to complicated for your tiny little brain. But one day it will all come to you." Apollo smiled.

Him telling me that it was to much for me to understand was like when I got in trouble at school for something that wasn't fault. My dad had known what had happened, but I was so young he would tell me that someday everything will make sense, but now you wouldn't get it.

"So she'll dream of me without of dreaming?" Percy said. Apollo nodded. "Just when I thought I could have some secrets."

"It's okay Percy, I don't or won't ever tell anyone. Only to let you know that I know." I told him. "But I'll keep the embarrassing stuff to myself."

"One more question Apollo," Annabeth asked. "Why were you so....aggressive with all this? Sending all your sons and daughters out like this, why did you do it?"

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet, but then again it's not like I could dodge a question like that from you. But would _you_ want two people running around that are as powerful as gods?" He said confidently.

"Toshe."

"Now, I need everyone out of this cabin except Zach, you'll know when to send Isabel in." Apollo ordered.

I gave Zach a hug and then looked at Apollo. "I'll leave you two alone" He said winking at Zach.

"Is this really happening?" I asked him looking at the floor between us. His arms were around me but I had put my hands to my side.

"Yeah," I looked at him not knowing what to feel. "Don't give me that look, it's not the end of the world."

Zach picked me up so I could be eye to eye with him. I wrapped my legs around his torso. Trust me he kissed me _very _powerfully. Like jammed his face into mine. I had to giggle, then softened it up a bit. Okay, I admit it, the whole spur of the moment thing made us make out like they do in the movie's. Then Apollo walked in his eye's shielded with his hands.

"OK lovebirds, alone times over." He said almost laughing.

I walked away not looking back. I had no idea what the god had to do to us to make sure that we didn't get to sleep again, but I didn't want to find out.

Outside Annabeth sat on the soft ground. I found a place all to myself, not to far from where they were sitting. I laid down, and grew flowers. Enough so that all the energy was drained out of me. Looking around, I was staring at almost all the grass turned into hundreds of flowers. All types too. I just wanted to feel what it would be like to want to fall asleep for what might have been the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

You know when you wake up on a Saturday morning after a long week of school, and you stare into the ceiling thinking of the most random stuff possible for an hour? But you don't even realize it's been an hour because your so tired. It's like being half awake and half sleeping...like a zombie.

That's the sensation I was having when I was waiting for Zach to come out of his cabin totally awake. Free of sleep and dreams. Forever.

At least I thought that was gonna happen. Man was I wrong. Annabeth came over and knelt next to me.

"Hey," She said quietly. She put a hand on my shoulder making me jump, and taking me out of the zombie trance. "Sorry. Um Apollo told me he wants to see you now. The sun should be coming up soon so he needs to get going in a bit. Zach took a little longer than he thought." I looked around, sitting up.

"Okay." I barley said it, but somehow, even if Annabeth herd it or not, the word escaped my mouth.

As slowly walked to the cabin, I noticed my little "meadow" of flowers. It smelled of pollen, like day break on a Sunday morning in Autumn, just not as _crispy_.

We stopped at the beginning of the little steps on the the mini porch that lead into the cabin. Annabeth gave me a hug. "Good luck Isabel." She looked me in the eye, her gray eyes somewhat glowing in the firelight. I wanted so badly to say thank you, but the words never formed also I don't really I had much to be thankful about that night, so that might have been weird. I was silenced. There was nothing to say.

I walked up the steps slowly, the wood creaking under my shoes, I reached for the screen door handle. I was about to open the second nob my hand stopped, and returned to my side.

Should I go in and never sleep again? Go in and never have a dream that involves me winning a bazillion dollars, or becoming the next Oprah? Or having dreams about one of the legendary demigods that are famous, like Benjamin Franklin? As much as I wanted a good dream every once in a while, something told me, as stupid as something like never being able to sleep will help me (even if I don't even know if it really has an effect on me at all) then I should do it.

My hand once again reached for the nob, and twisted it open. Walking into the cabin I looked around for Zach. He was no where. I walked down the left aisle to find him in his bed, under the covers drooling onto his pillow fast asleep. I felt the corners of my mouth lift upward. There was no way Zach would ever let me see him in a time of embarrassment like this one. It was almost calming to see him like a real human. I mean around me hes just so perfect. Like hes flawless.

"No one is flawless Isabel," Someone behind me says. "Even us gods know that."

Apollo was usually like Zach, well at least that's what I learned from Percy's dreams. Apollo was being more of a Hermes now, more wise and responsible. He'll probably go back to normal after this is done but for now, I was glad to be with someone that I could take seriously.

"How can it be so easy? Just to take away dreams? To take away sleep?" I say. I don't turn around to talk to him, I keep looking at Zach, my lifeline of reality.

"That's the thing. It just so _not, _but you just have to realize it's for the best."

"It was you that spoke to me wasn't it? You were the one who blacked me out, magically put me into pajamas, and put me back into my cabin weren't you?" It was all coming to me now. He knows everything, so it would only make sense.

"Well...well yeah. It was me." His lips uncovered his perfectly whitened and strait teeth, a famous million dollar smile that male models wish they had. "I knew you'd figure it out...at some point. But that has nothing to do with this situation."

"Why'd you do it? Help me out I mean. Why would you help me, but then just take it away? Yeah yeah I know it's suppose to help me and I believe you, not a cell in my body says not to do this. But still why did you do it?" There was a long pause, like he was trying to make up a comeback. Or just trying to explain something complicated in English and not a random jibber jabber no one can understand but him.

"I did it because...because if you didn't know this wouldn't be easy, and you wouldn't know as much. Simple words can lead the mind to anywhere, you just have to be looking in the right places." I wanted to say something else, well a lot more than just one thing, but he beat me. "I know you want to know a lot more and everything, but I'm really busy, dawn will be here in just a few hours and I plan to check up on Rachel too. So if we could just speed up the process?"

"Right." I said grudgingly.

That's just the thing about the gods, they're always busy, they don't have time for anything, even the things they have to be at.

"Alrighty now, I'm just going to say a few things and bam, your all done. This will be the last time you will _ever _fall asleep again. Even if your knocked unconscious you'll still be awake in your mind. It's a little hard to explain but when it happens you'll understand. When you wake up you'll be in The Big House, so don't be surprised." He explained.

"Apollo?" I asked

"Yes?"

"This won't be painful right? Like at all?" I was worried about a huge headache or a bad sensation while he's taking a habit out of my mind.

It couldn't hurt, I can't take anymore pain than the stuff that I already go through. It wouldn't be fair.

"No Isabel, it won't hurt...I promise."

"Okay, then lets just get this over with."

Apollo placed his hands over my head. He started mumbling something in Ancient Greek. A bright light filled the room. I expected lots of things to happen, but none of them did happen. The light faded, my eyes shut, and I collapsed.

I think he caught me, I _hope _he caught me, the floor is hard. I don't remember hitting anything, only landing in something soft.

Like I said, I expected many things to happen. When reality struck me though, nothing dramatic occurred. It was almost to simple. But at the same time it really wasn't.


	20. Chapter 20

My last real dream, was me and Zach running through the corn fields back at home. One of my favorite memories as a kid, was now something even better. There was something that I noticed in my dream, the corn was fully grown, ready to be harvested. Harvest season is in the late summertime. The same time I'm at camp.

If possible I was totally thinking in my dreams. I was thinking if this year would be a good one. If the U.S was finally reviving it's self from last summer's disaster. Maybe it was a new beginning for everyone. That's something _everyone _needs once in a while.

Who knows the future without making it to complicated until it's already over. At least in this future I'm happy. And I'm with Zach. That makes me smile. My dad always told me I would smile in my sleep, maybe I was then


End file.
